You and I were Fire
by Esperanzah
Summary: Cinq années se sont écoulées depuis la défaite du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Alors que leurs vies semblent s'écrouler à nouveau, deux anciens ennemis se retrouvent confrontés l'un à l'autre. Affrontant tour à tour le jugement d'autrui et le désir de rédemption, que se passe-t-il quand une personne que vous haïssez semble être la mieux placée pour vous comprendre ?
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à tous, voici ma toute première fan fiction :)_

 _J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira, soyez indulgents c'est une première et les erreurs risquent d'être nombreuses toutefois j'espère qu'elles n'entacheront pas votre plaisir à lire cette histoire. L'univers de HP et tous les personnages appartiennent à maman J.K mais le récit est de moi. Des actions présentes dans les films tout comme dans les livres pourront être utilisés pour appuyer les évènements de cette histoire. J'attends vos reviews avec impatience._

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

« Tu sais Mione, j'aurais préféré que tu me dises que tu m'aies trompé... Au moins je comprendrais pourquoi tu fuis la maison comme ça... »

Ron se tenait au milieu de leur chambre à coucher, le visage fermé, il regardait Hermione empaqueter nerveusement ses affaires à l'aide de sa baguette.

« Accio livres, chuchota-t-elle fébrilement en plaçant la montagne de livres qui occupait précédemment sa table de nuit dans son sac de perle extensible, le même qui l'avait accompagnée cinq années auparavant lors de leur chasse aux Horcruxes. »

Ron fronça les sourcils en observant la femme qui partageait sa vie l'ignorer complètement. En voyant les mains tremblantes d'Hermione son visage se radoucit quelque peu et prit un air désolé.

« Chérie s'il te plaît, parle moi... Je ne supporte pas de te voir dans cet état... »

Il avait dit ça avec un ton qui trahissait l'impuissance et l'insécurité qu'il ressentait face au comportement de son épouse. Ce matin pourtant tout allait bien, il en était sûr, elle avait même souri quand Ron lui avait parlé de sa nouvelle trouvaille pour la boutique « Farces pour sorciers facétieux » qu'il tenait avec son frère Georges. Depuis le décès de Fred, l'ambiance de la boutique n'était plus aussi « facétieuse » qu'elle ne l'était lorsque les jumeaux la dirigeait, mais Georges avait recommencé à sourire depuis que Ron l'avait rejoint et c'était devenu rare depuis la mort de son alter ego.

Et cette fois, il était persuadé que Georges éclaterait de rire en découvrant les «Mouchoirs à la morve de Troll» que Ron avait passé des mois à concocté en secret. Cela ferait un malheur en boutique et redonnerait du baume au coeur à son frère aîné... Puis Hermione avait souri ce matin, alors l'idée était bonne, il n'y avait aucun doute là dessus.

Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu se passer pendant les 10h qui les avaient séparés de ce moment précis où elle rassemblait ses affaires pour partir Merlin seul savait où ?

« Je t'en pries » implora-t-il alors qu'Hermione ignorait à nouveau ses supplications.

Le coeur d'Hermione se serra un peu plus lorsqu'elle entendit la voix brisée de Ron. Il priait pour comprendre ce qui pouvait bien traverser l'esprit de sa femme à ce moment là mais, sa gorge était tellement nouée, qu'elle ne parvenait pas à lui expliquer sans que sa voix ne se mette à trembler dangereusement.

« Ronald » supplia-t-elle « Ne rend pas tout cela plus... difficile... J'ai juste besoin de temps, d'air et d'espace... Ne me hais pas, par pitié. Je ne pars pas à cause de toi, je pars parce que cela m'est nécessaire. Il faut que tu me comprennes... »

Le visage du rouquin devint plus grave en entendant ces quelques mots tandis qu'Hermione finissait de rassembler le reste de ses affaires dans son sac violet. Elle partait, cela ne relevait plus de simples éventualités et Ron n'avait aucune idée des raisons de son départ ni même de la durée de celui-ci.

Certes leur couple n'était pas le mieux accordé de la terre, le jeune homme avait toujours eu tendance à penser que Hermione le surpassait dans bien des domaines et qu'à côté d'elle, il paraissait peu avantagé et bien des gens devait se demander ce qu'une femme pareille à Hermione Granger pouvait bien faire mariée à ce pauvre Ronald. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le jeune frère Weasley ressentait ce complexe d'infériorité, il l'avait pour ainsi dire hanté toute sa vie mais avec Hermione c'était différent : il SAVAIT qu'il ne serait jamais à la hauteur, peu importe le nombre de fois où elle lui répèterait que son allure décoiffé, son style vestimentaire, son comportement niais ou son travail immature n'avait « aucune importance puisqu'elle l'aimait ». Ron l'avait toujours vue briller mais au plus leur mariage avançait au plus sa jeune épouse semblait perdre de son éclat.

Pourtant ils étaient heureux, leur couple n'était pas parfait mais il était solide, du moins c'est ce que le jeune homme se répétait en boucle à cet instant : non si son épouse partait ce n'était pas à cause d'eux, il y avait forcément autre chose.

Hermione n'entendit plus que les respirations lentes et profondes de Ron derrière elle tandis qu'elle refermait le sac et attrapait son imperméable beige qu'elle avait enlevé à peine une heure plus tôt en revenant dans leur petit appartement. Au moins il avait arrêté de lui réclamer les réponses à toutes ses interrogations... pour l'instant. Elle fit volte-face en sachant que ce silence ne serait que de courte durée et traversa la chambre en déposant, au passage, un tendre et furtif baiser sur le front de son époux. La dernière chose qu'elle désirait c'était de lui faire de la peine.

Hermione quitta alors la pièce, suivie de près par Ron et emprunta alors les escaliers. Le long de celui-ci était accroché tout un tas de cadres qui les représentaient, souriants, ensemble ou aux côtés de leurs amis ou de la famille Weasley. Son regard se posa sur l'une des images en mouvement sur laquelle on apercevait leurs silhouettes, enlacées, qui partageaient la première danse de leur mariage.

En traversant le salon, elle observa sur la table un article fièrement découpé par Ronald qui vantait les améliorations de leur boutique de farces et attrapes pour sorciers. Celui-ci montrait Ron et Georges souriants, l'un avec un télescope frappeur à la main et sur l'épaule de l'autre se chamaillaient deux boursouflets qui voulaient être le plus en avant sur le cliché. Un peu plus bas était titré « La plus grande innovation depuis la bombabouse » . Juste à côté se trouvait une petite brochure du « Troll'immo » dans lequel il avait entouré à l'encre l'annonce d'une petite chaumière à la campagne, avec cinq chambres... cinq... Hermione sentit son ventre se nouer à nouveau et pressa le pas pour rejoindre la porte d'entrée.

Avant de refermer la porte elle jeta un regard à Ron qui se tenait, impuissant, au milieu de la pièce.

Elle vit alors deux larmes perler au coin des yeux bleus de son époux et murmura :

« Pardonne moi Ronald... »

Et puis elle referma la porte.

Au même moment, à une centaine de kilomètres, un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds argenté franchissait, l'air sombre, la grille d'une grande allée qui menait vers un immense manoir.

* * *

Le Manoir Malfoy se dressait dans le Wiltshire, un comté du sud-ouest de l'Angleterre. Cette grande bâtisse austère avait été le théâtre de sombres évènements pendant la guerre, cinq ans auparavant, et le lieu semblait s'être imprégné de toute l'atrocité qui avait eu cours au sein de ses murs. Les jardins qui entouraient l'allée, autrefois si bien entretenus, avaient été peu à peu laissé à l'abandon et semblait rendre l'endroit encore plus sinistre, si toutefois cela était possible.

Draco s'avança sur le chemin en pavé qui menait au porche abritant la grande porte d'entrée. Il avait les traits tirés et le visage fermé, il n'avait plus rien du jeune homme fier et présomptueux qu'il était lors de ses études au collège Poudlard. Pourtant son allure restait impeccable bien que plus désordonnée qu'à l'époque, ses cheveux semblaient plus courts et moins coiffés qu'à l'ordinaire et une barbe naissante avait recouvert le bas de son visage.

Il pénétra dans le hall d'entrée, vêtu d'une longue veste gris anthracite sous laquelle il portait d'habituels vêtements noirs. Les yeux gris de Draco se posèrent sur la pile de journal qui jonchait le sol à côté de la porte d'entrée. Le visage dévasté de son père, prisonnier dans sa cellule à Azkaban, s'étalait en première page sous le titre « Le mangemort Lucius Malfoy demande une révision de son procès en vue de sa libération ». Draco sentit sa mâchoire se contracter, il attrapa le journal et le déchira avec rage. Dans les lambeaux de papiers qui retombaient au sol, il aperçut alors le visage tout sourire de Ron Weasley dans sa boutique ridicule et il le piétina avec colère.

Au même instant il entendit des éclats de voix résonner dans une pièce voisine, il reconnu parmi celles-ci la voix d'Astoria, sa fiancée. Il s'aventura donc dans les pièces alentours à sa recherche.

Quand il pénétra dans la salle à manger il la vit penchée sur l'âtre de la cheminée et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à l'interpeller, il entendit une voix grave s'élever au milieu des braises.

« Astoria chérie, ta mère et moi sommes juste inquiets pour toi... Ce nouveau scandale sur cette... _famille_... Nous ne voulons pas que tout cela ait de mauvaises répercussion sur toi tu le sais... »

Draco reconnu immédiatement la voix méprisante de Mr Greengrass, son beau père, et une grimace déforma son visage en entendant le dédain avec lequel il avait prononcé le mot « famille ». Il ne fallait pas être d'une extrême intelligence pour savoir qu'il faisait référence aux Malfoy eux-mêmes. Il voulait intervenir pour signifier son arrivée mais Astoria s'exprima à nouveau :

« Je sais que vous vous inquiétez pour moi mais tout va s'arranger... Draco a promis de régler le... problème... De toute façon ils ne le laisseront jamais sortir, pas après tout... _ça_. Il faut juste que tout cela se tasse... »

Le « problème » ? Draco crispa les poings et sentit tout corps recommencer à bouillonner.

« Mais ma chérie, ce mariage... Nous restons persuadé que si tu rompais tes... »

« Hum... »

Draco s'éclaircit bruyamment la voix et soudain le silence surplomba la pièce. Il vit Astoria se figer au loin puis tourner la tête vers lui, l'air terriblement gênée sur le visage.

« Je voulais juste te signaler que j'étais rentré... Je suis allé... - régler le problème - » dit il avec sarcasme. « Bonjour Mr Greengrass » ajouta-t-il avec mépris.

« Je... hum... Je vous recontacterai plus tard, embrasse maman pour moi »

Les braises rougeoyantes qui provenaient du foyer semblèrent soudain s'être consumées d'un coup et un tas de cendres reposaient tranquillement au milieu de l'âtre. Draco s'était adossé au le mur qui encadrait la porte de la salle à manger, il croisait les bras les yeux rivés sur sa fiancée qui fixait désormais le sol. Astoria poussa un long soupir puis releva la tête pour croiser le regard acier de Draco. Celui-ci n'avait rien de chaleureux et semblait, à l'instant, être rempli de déception. Elle marcha toutefois à sa rencontre et vint l'embrasser puis posa le front contre le torse de Draco. Elle ferma les yeux et chuchota :

« Tu sais que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire... Tu connais mes parents, ils se font juste du souci pour moi... »

Draco sentit son corps entier se détendre peu à peu et ferma les yeux à son tour en enfouissant son visage dans la chevelure brune d'Astoria, elle sentait la lavande. La jeune femme eut un léger sourire en sentant l'étreinte de Draco se resserrer autour d'elle et poursuivit :

« Tout s'est bien passé ? Narcissa va bien ? »

Il sentit qu'elle pinça les lèvres en prononçant le prénom de sa mère mais il ne lui en voulut pas. Après tout, la famille Malfoy ne s'était jamais montré vraiment chaleureux avec elle et cela ne s'était pas arrangé quand Draco leur avait appris leurs fiançailles. Les parents du jeune homme désapprouvait son choix d'épouse et, si Lucius en prison n'était pas en mesure de faire quoique ce soit pour empêcher leur union, Narcissa quand à elle avait largement fait comprendre à Astoria qu'elle avait espéré bien mieux comme belle-fille. Toutefois la mère de Draco ne s'était pas opposé aux préparatifs, elle semblait même se réjouir du bonheur naissant de son fils... Après tout ils n'avaient jamais été en mesure de comprendre ce qui était le mieux pour lui alors cette fille connaissait peut être un moyen de le rendre heureux et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour Narcissa.

« Elle est en sécurité. » souffla Draco « Du nouveau ici depuis mon départ ? »

Astoria poussa un léger soupir puis jeta un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre à travers laquelle on pouvait apercevoir un nuage de hiboux fendre le ciel menaçant et se diriger vers l'arrière de la maison. Draco suivit son regard et soupira à son tour.

« J'en ai vu passer une bonne centaine depuis ce matin, j'ai fermé toutes les fenêtres et ils ne s'approchent plus de l'entrée depuis que tu as stupefixié le groupe de ce matin. Par contre ils tapent du bec sur les vitres de la salle de bal, cela fait un vacarme assourdissant. Certains portent même des beuglantes qui sont sur le point d'exploser. J'ai ramassé quelques lettres... juste au cas où. »

Draco jeta alors un oeil rapide sur la dizaine de parchemins posés sur la table, certains faisaient presque un mètre de long et la plupart étaient écrits à l'encre rouge donnant l'impression au papier d'être couvert de sang. Tous partageaient le même type d'insultes et de menaces envers la famille Malfoy.

Après que Lucius ait été condamné à poursuivre le reste de ses jours enfermé à Azkaban, Draco et Narcissa avaient reçu quelques courriers de menaces de la part de sorciers insatisfaits quand à l'absence de condamnation pour les membres restant de la famille. Mais tout cela s'était tassé quand le grand et noble Harry Potter, lui même, avait accordé publiquement son pardon à la mère et au fils.. Draco se souvint de la rage qui l'avait parcouru quand, dans les colonnes de la Gazette du sorcier, il avait lu l'interview de l'Elu dans laquelle il annonçait que « cette famille aveuglée et manipulée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres méritait une seconde chance ». Le ministère s'était alors montré plus clément pour Draco et Narcissa suite au témoignage de leur précieux Héro. Les actes de Lucius, quand à eux, avaient été jugés bien trop graves pour obtenir l'absolution et, même s'il avait échappé au baiser du Détraqueur, il terminerait ses jours à Azkaban.

Le jeune homme devait sa vie et la liberté de sa mère à Potter et cela le rendait fou de colère.

Même si celui-ci avait sauvé le monde des sorciers du règne de terreur de Voldemort, sa vieille rancoeur envers Harry , bien qu'apaisée, ne pourrait jamais s'effacer complètement.

Mais aujourd'hui Potter était le cadet des soucis de Draco car, avec la demande de libération de Lucius, le calvaire de la famille Malfoy reprenait de plus belle.

« Incendio »

Un brasier consuma instantanément le courrier dispersé sur la table de la salle à manger et les écrits de haine finirent en cendre sous leurs yeux. Draco rangea sa baguette et plongea son regard dans celui d'Astoria qui semblait mal à l'aise.

« Et maintenant Draco ? Je ne veux pas passer ma vie à fuir à cause de ta fam... de _lui_. Je pensais que tout cela était derrière vous... Peut être qu'il vaudrait mieux que je rentre chez moi? Juste un moment... Le temps que tout s'apaise? »

Le coeur de Draco se serra sur les paroles de sa fiancée. Son visage se ferma brusquement, il dévisagea Astoria de ses yeux aciers et un sourire mauvais vint fendre ses joues.

« Le nom des Malfoy te semble tout de suite moins facile à porter n'est ce pas? Tu paraissais pourtant le trouver à ton goût lorsque tu l'as vu inscrit sur le Manoir de mes parents »

Le souffle d'Astoria se bloqua brusquement et elle fusilla Draco d'un regard rempli de larmes.

« Comment oses-tu ? Après tout ce que... »

« Après quoi _chérie_? Après que tu aies promis d'affronter le meilleur et le pire à mes côtés ? »

Il attrapa fermement la main gauche d'Astoria où trônait, sur l'annulaire, un magnifique bijou aux torsades argentées surmontées d'un émeraude taillé finement. Il porta la bague à hauteur du regard de la jeune femme comme pour lui rappeler son engagement.

« Et dire que pendant tant d'années c'est moi qu'on a insulté de traître, de lâche ! Si tu n'es pas en mesure de respecter ta promesse tu peux partir... Je ne te retiens pas »

Un calme glacial s'abattit sur la pièce tandis que Draco relâcha négligemment la main de la jeune femme qui retomba lourdement le long de son corps. Il s'attendit d'abord à ce qu'elle le contredise mais elle resta silencieuse, ce qui en disait plus sur ses intentions qu'une longue tirade.

Pendant un long moment les deux amants restèrent face à face, muets, Astoria avait le regard rivé sur le sol et sanglotait en silence comme si elle refusait qu'un son puisse trahir sa souffrance à Draco. Le jeune homme, lui, n'avait pas détourné son regard du visage de la jeune femme, il eût même un rictus quand il vit Astoria tenter tant bien que mal de retenir ses sanglots. Il prit alors le visage de la jeune femme entre son pouce et son index pour plonger ses yeux froids dans les siens, il lui sourit légèrement et chuchota d'une voix doucereuse :

« La poudre de cheminette est à sa place habituelle... Je t'enverrais l'un de ces indésirables te ramener tes affaires. » dit il en pointant le menton vers l'un des nombreux hiboux qui cognaient désormais aux fenêtres de la salle à manger.

Astoria eut l'impression qu'une dizaines de lames gelées s'enfonçaient dans sa poitrine. Elle essuya avec rage les larmes qui perlaient dans ses yeux et tapa du poing sur le torse de Draco qui ne sembla même pas le sentir. Elle fit demi tour et marcha non sans peine jusqu'à la cheminée. La jeune femme eut l'impression qu'elle allait s'effondrer d'une seconde à l'autre sous le poids du chagrin. Elle entra dans l'antre de pierre immense puis jeta un dernier regard à l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle se mit alors à murmurer, presque pour elle même :

« Pourquoi faut il toujours que tu montres aux autres ce qu'il y a de pire en toi Draco ? »

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien mais son sourire narquois s'effaça de son visage pâle. Il continua de l'observer depuis le centre de la pièce, les mains dans les poches, puis vit Astoria disparaître dans une déflagration verte.

* * *

Des centaines de hiboux étaient perchés à l'arrière du manoir Malfoy, portant chacun des courriers peu chaleureux à l'égard de leur destinataire. Certains attendaient depuis des heures et tapaient frénétiquement leur bec contre les fenêtres de la bâtisse, les plus vieux quand à eux semblaient somnoler en attendant leur tour. Le calme des volatiles fut cependant interrompu par un bruit qui fit s'envoler la moitié d'entre eux : le hurlement déchirant d'un homme brisé venait de retentir entre les murs du manoir.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hibou Express de l'auteur :** Je voulais juste vous remercier pour l'engouement extrêmement positif que vous avez eu autour du premier chapitre. Une centaine de vues et quelques jours, je ne m'attendais pas à autant pour une première fanfiction.

Je remercie également June Green/Caprice K/Swangranger/Mel439 et Scorpon pour leurs reviews très enrichissantes et un merci particulier à Thilou Lovegood dont la review m'a fait rougir jusqu'aux oreilles et terriblement encouragée pour cette suite !

Je pense qu'il est important de préciser pour ce prochain chapitre et les suivants que je me base sur les éléments du film et non du livre en ce qui concerne une partie de l'histoire d'Hermione (vous comprendrez de quoi je veux parler en lisant la suite).

J'espère de tout coeur que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que le premier ! N'hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaires et impressions en reviews : il me tarde de les lire !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Ce matin là, de fines gouttes de pluie vinrent s'écraser dans un bruit sourd sur la fenêtre de la chambre 18 du Chaudron Baveur. La lumière passa à travers l'interstice que formaient deux épais rideaux de velours et vint caresser l'épaisse chevelure brune de la jeune femme endormie dans le lit qui trônait au centre de la pièce. Hermione fronça les sourcils en sentant le sommeil la quitter et ouvrit des yeux encore gonflés et rougis par toutes les larmes versées pendant la nuit. Habillée encore des vêtements de la veille, à l'exception de son pantalon qui gisait froissé au pied du lit, elle s'enroula dans la couverture en laine bleue qui recouvrait ses draps et s'extirpa de son cocon douillet pour affronter la terrible matinée qui l'attendait.

Ses yeux embués parcoururent la pièce à la recherche de son sac de perles qu'elle aperçut sur l'énorme fauteuil gris qui siégeait juste à côté de la porte de la salle de douche. Elle fouilla dans celui-ci à la recherche de son tailleur noir qu'elle avait prévu pour _ce_ moment. Elle l'enfila et attrapa au passage un écrin à bijou dans lequel se trouvait une jolie broche dorée en forme de G majuscule et l'épingla à l'intérieur du vêtement, tout contre son coeur. Elle savait qu'il ne devait pas être visible, cela soulèverait trop d'interrogations, mais elle ne s'imaginait pas ne pas la porter.

Alors qu'elle ajustait sa jupe elle entendit un cognement léger provenir de la fenêtre à côté de son lit. Elle tira les énormes rideaux et aperçu une jolie chouette rousse et blanche qui tapait du bec contre la vitre, lui signifiant qu'elle avait du courrier.  
Le Chaudron Baveur prévoyait dans chaque chambre un perchoir. Celui-ci était pourvu de deux bols de nourriture et d'eau afin que les sorciers qui séjournaient ici puissent recevoir leur courrier en toute discrétion et permettaient ainsi aux volatiles de se reposer un moment en attendant la réponse du destinataire de leurs messages.

Hermione ouvrit donc la fenêtre et laissa pénétrer la chouette dans la chambre. Celle-ci fit le tour de la pièce, lâcha deux enveloppes sur le lit de la jeune femme et s'empressa d'aller picorer quelques graines avec un air satisfait.

Hermione caressa brièvement l'animal et se dirigea vers le courrier qui reposait tranquillement là où elle-même avait dormi quelques instants plus tôt. L'une des enveloppes était orange vif l'autre avait une légère teinte lila. Elle ouvrit la première et lut :

 _Hermione Granger, Où que tu sois._

 _Le temps semble long sans toi. J'espère que tu vas bien. Tu me manques._

 _Je t'aime,_

 _Ron_

Sa vision se troubla à nouveau et ses yeux asséchés lui brulèrent les paupières.

« Oh Ronald... » murmura-t-elle en reposant l'enveloppe sur le lit. Elle entreprit alors la lecture de son second courrier et reconnu rapidement l'écriture ronde et féminine de sa belle-soeur et amie, Ginny Weasley.

 _Hermione,_

 _Ronald est passé à la maison hier soir._

 _Harry et moi nous inquiétons pour toi._

 _Donne moi de tes nouvelles dès que possible._

 _Je t'embrasse,_

 _G._

Hermione se dirigea une nouvelle fois vers son sac de perle et en sorti un petit nécessaire à courrier. Elle en sortit l'une de ses jolies enveloppes qui sentaient la myrtille ainsi qu'un petit morceau de parchemin puis s'arma de sa plume et son encrier afin de rédiger quelques phrases.

 _Ginny,_

 _Rejoins moi chez Fleury et Bott vers 15h._

 _Ne dis rien à Ronald s'il te plaît..._

 _Hermione_

Elle déposa soigneusement la lettre dans l'enveloppe bleu clair et se dirigea vers la chouette rousse et blanche qui s'était assoupie sur le perchoir. Elle lui gratta le sommet du crâne pour la réveiller en douceur et l'oiseau se blotti un peu plus contre le poignet d'Hermione lui signifiant qu'elle n'était pas contre davantage de caresses. La jeune femme eut un léger sourire et annonça de sa voix encore un peu enrouée :

« J'ai une mission pour toi ma jolie... »

L'oiseau posa ses yeux sur l'enveloppe qu'Hermione tenait au creux de sa main droite et secoua vivement les plumes en bombant fièrement la poitrine comme pour indiquer qu'elle était prête à reprendre du service. Hermione lui sourit et lui confia la lettre en prenant soin de glisser quelques noises dans la bourse qui était attachée à la patte de l'animal. La jolie chouette pris alors son envol en direction du 12, Square Grimmaurd où vivaient Harry et Ginny depuis la fin de la guerre.

Hermione referma la fenêtre qui laissait entrer quelques gouttes de pluie et jeta un bref coup d'oeil à la pendule qui était accrochée près de la porte de la salle de bain : celle-ci indiquait 9h45... déjà !

Elle s'approcha alors avec prudence de la table de nuit, comme si celle-ci lui faisait peur et pris entre ses mains ce qui ressemblait à un dépliant froissé.

La veille, Hermione s'était rendue dans une clinique de la ville où elle était venue, comme chaque mois depuis quatre ans, déposer un bouquet de fleur à une vieille patiente sans famille et atteinte de la maladie d'Alzheimer.

Comme chaque mois, elle avait prétendu s'appeler Nora James et être la nièce de la vieille dame pour n'éveiller aucun soupçons auprès des infirmières.

Comme chaque mois, elle était discrètement passée prendre un thé devant le petit cabinet de dentiste où, son père, Mr Granger faisait des permanences mensuelles pour des patients en difficultés financières.

Mais cette fois-ci elle ne l'avait pas aperçu rire avec les infirmières, ni aider un patient dans l'embarras ou offrir une nouvelle brosse à dent à un enfant bien courageux dont il venait d'extraire une méchante carie. A la place elle avait trouvé, accroché sur la porte close du cabinet, un faire part avec une photo de son père qui souriait.

 _Le souvenir d'un être aimé ne peut s'éteindre car la lueur de son passé nous suit toujours et à jamais._

 _Mrs Granger et l'ensemble du corps médical ont la tristesse de vous annoncer le décès du_

 _Dr J. Granger_

 _né le 27 mars 1960 et décédé le 9 juin 2003._

 _La célébration des funérailles aura lieu ce samedi 14 juin 2003 à 11h l'église St Margaret de Londres._

 _Mrs Granger remercie toutes les personnes qui s'associeront à son deuil._

Hermione senti à nouveau sa gorge se nouer en se remémorant les évènements de la veille et le sol sembla se dérober sous ses pieds. Elle s'effondra, à genoux, sur le sol et poussa une plainte muette qui déchira son corps de part en part. La douleur paraissait être bloquée à l'intérieur d'Hermione et elle sanglota, une nouvelle fois, silencieusement. Elle resta prostrée ainsi pendant un long moment puis se releva péniblement et se dirigea, telle un zombie, vers la salle de douche où elle releva ses cheveux en un chignon sobre et classique et tenta quelques sortilèges pour dégonfler ses yeux rouges et bouffis. Si elle voulait assister aux funérailles, elle devait passer le plus inaperçu possible.

Dix coups de cloche venaient de résonner dans les rues de Londres lorsque Hermione franchit la porte du Chaudron Baveur. Elle bouscula par mégarde un voyageur encapuchonné qui marmonna mais celle-ci ne s'excusa pas, non pas ce matin. Elle se contenta de soupirer et poursuivit, avec hâte, son chemin tête baissée.

* * *

Draco Malfoy avait quitté le manoir familial vers 7h30 du matin. Le bruit de tous ces stupides volatiles qui cognaient sans relâche contre les fenêtres lui avait fait passé une nuit atroce et il s'était du coup levé aux aurores pour empaqueter ses affaires et celles d'Astoria. Il avait confié la valise de celle-ci à 4 hiboux qui semblaient assez robustes pour la transporter puis s'était empressé de refermer les fenêtres avant que leurs congénères ne les repèrent et essayent de pénétrer dans la demeure. Draco savait que le Manoir Malfoy ne serait plus un lieu sûr pendant un temps et il pouvait remercier son très cher père pour cela. Il savait aussi qu'il lui serait impossible à présent de transplaner sans être repéré immédiatement par le ministère et c'est pourquoi il avait décidé de se rendre, via le réseau de cheminée, chez son ancien camarade de Poudlard, Zabini Blaise.

Draco jeta un dernier regard à sa sombre demeure, la seule qu'il ait jamais connue et un frisson lui parcouru l'échine. L'idée de quitter cet endroit semblait davantage l'apaiser qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Il entra dans le foyer de l'immense cheminée de pierre, serra très fort sa valise contre lui et pris un peu de poudre de cheminette.

« Pavillon Ecaillé » dit-il distinctement.

Une flamme émeraude l'enveloppa complètement et Draco ferma les yeux, emporté par un tourbillon de fumée. Il atterrit quelques instant plus tard au beau milieu d'un grand séjour raffiné aux teintes bleu marine et dorées. Un jeune homme d'une beauté envoutante à la peau noire et au regard soucieux, était installé dans un canapé en cuir noir, une enveloppe du Ministère de la Magie à la main.

« Ils savent déjà que tu es là. Je viens de la recevoir. »

Blaise tendit la lettre à Draco en jetant des coups d'oeil furtifs par la fenêtre. Il semblait vraiment nerveux.

« Fais chier. Ils surveillent aussi les cheminées maintenant ? » rétorqua Draco en arrachant la lettre des mains de Blaise pour la parcourir rapidement « Ces abrutis me convoquent à 16h30, ils veulent discuter des mesures à prendre pour le procès d'appel. »

Draco observa l'enveloppe en détail : seul son nom était inscrit dessus.

« Il n'y rien pour Narcissa. »

Draco planta son regard acier dans celui de Blaise qui semblait avoir lu dans ses pensées. Il se sentit soudain soulagé puis entendit une voix douce et familière provenir de la pièce à côté.

« Draco ? Mon chéri ? Oh merci Merlin, tu es là... »

Narcissa était arrivée en trombe dans le séjour et avait serré avec force Draco dans ses bras. Celui-ci quelque peu gêné par cette marque d'affection s'était dégagé de son étreinte avec douceur puis il posa ses yeux gris remplis d'une bienveillance rare sur sa mère. Celle-ci réprima un sourire et déposa délicatement sa main sur l'épaule de Draco. Narcissa sembla prendre soudain conscience de quelque chose et balaya la pièce du regard avant d'interroger son fils :

« Astoria n'est pas avec toi ? »

Draco se figea mais ne répondit pas, il se contenta de presser légèrement la main de sa mère puis se tourna à son tour interrogatif vers Blaise :

« Que fait-elle encore ici ? Tu étais censé l'amener dès l'aube à la Cabane des Brumes ! »

Le regard bienveillant de Draco avait complètement changé et jetait des éclairs en direction de Zabini qui ne baissa pas les yeux. La Cabane des Brumes était une vieille maison située à Oxford. Elle avait appartenu à l'un des nombreux maris de la mère de Blaise et celui-ci avait accepté de la mettre à disposition de Draco et sa mère durant le procès de Lucius. Bien sûr rien n'était jamais gratuit dans la famille Blaise, même pour les plus vieilles connaissances. Draco avait dû mettre la main sur d'anciens parchemins de valeur que possédait son père pour monnayer leur protection. Les anciens camarades se dévisagèrent un long moment et ce fut la voix de Narcissa qui brisa la confrontation silencieuse des deux hommes.

« Il était hors de question que je parte sans toi ! »

Narcissa avait dit ça d'une voix froide et autoritaire qui ne laissait place à aucune contestation. Les traits tirés de Draco ne semblaient vraiment pas d'humeur à débattre avec elle et il se contenta d'attraper sa valise en soupirant.

« J'ai des affaires à régler avant. Je te rejoindrai là bas dès que je le pourrais. »

Comme pour appuyer ses propos, Draco embrassa sa mère sur le front et jeta un regard entendu à Zabini.

« 19h... Si elle n'est pas là bas... »

Blaise se contenta d'acquiescer d'un mouvement de tête et alla chercher le balai que Draco avait déposé la veille en même temps que sa mère.

« Si les cheminées sont surveillées, cela reste le moyen le plus discret ! Londres n'est pas tout près mais... »

« Ca ira ! » trancha Draco en empoignant le manche en bois sombre du balai volant. Il sortit une cape sombre de sa valise qu'il enfila aussitôt. Celle-ci enveloppa sa chevelure argentée et ne laissait apercevoir que le bas de son visage, il était dès lors sûr de ne pas être reconnu quand il arpenterait les rues de Londres. Il serra fermement la main de Blaise et se dirigea vers l'entrée du Pavillon Ecaillé. Il pénétra dans une petite cour intérieure au milieu de laquelle se dressait une majestueuse fontaine et le bruit de l'eau l'apaisa quelque peu. Il enfourcha son balai et jeta un dernier regard sur le visage soucieux de sa mère qui était restée dans l'embrasure de la porte d'entrée.

« Ca ira... » répéta-t-il avec un léger sourire puis, d'un coup de pied sec, il s'éleva dans les airs.

* * *

Un bruit sourd fendit le ciel de Londres et un jeune homme enveloppé d'une longue cape noire sortit d'une ruelle qui menait vers le Chemin de Traverse. Il tenait une grosse valise dans une main et un balai volant dans l'autre. De lointains sons de cloches qui sonnaient les premiers coups de 10h lui parvinrent aux oreilles tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers le Chaudron Baveur. Une jeune femme en tailleur sombre le bouscula alors qu'il s'avançait vers la façade du pub. Il marmonna quelques jurons incompréhensible en réajustant sa cape devant ses yeux mais la jeune brune poursuivit son chemin sans daigner lui accorder la moindre excuse. Il lui jeta un regard noir tandis qu'elle s'éloignait et pénétra dans la taverne. Il déposa ses affaires au service de bagagerie tenu par une petite sorcière ronde toute vêtue de rose qui semblait prendre son travail à coeur. Elle lui donna son ticket de reçu en échange de quelques pièces et, quelques instants plus tard, le jeune homme alla s'asseoir sur l'un des tabourets du comptoir.

Tom, le tavernier chauve, s'avança vers son nouvel arrivant et s'exprima d'une voix entraînante.

« Je vous sers quelque chose Monsieur ? On a du jus de citrouille fraîchement pressée ! »

« Un whisky pur feu. Merci. »

Tom écarquilla les yeux et fronça les sourcils en regardant la pendule qui surplombait l'escalier. Il servit toutefois la commande du voyageur et déposa un verre de liquide ambré en face de celui-ci.

« N'est il pas un peu tôt pour cela Monsieur ? »

« Tôt pour qui ? » demanda le jeune homme en redressant la tête, laissant apparaître deux billes d'acier qui glacèrent son interlocuteur. Il attrapa alors son verre et le vida d'une traite.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hibou Express de l'auteur :** Encore un immense merci pour vos lectures sur les précédents chapitres. J'ai vu que de nouvelles personnes suivaient à présent l'histoire et je suis touchée qu'elle vous plaise. Un petit mot à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews sur le précédent chapitre :

June Green : merci pour ta nouvelle review je suis heureuse que le « format » des chapitres te plaise. J'espère que la suite de l'histoire continuera de te sembler prometteuse :)

Thilou Lovegood : Que dire ? Tes commentaires me boostent à mort à chaque fois ! Je l'aime aussi particulièrement ma petite chouette hihi ! Il fallait un peu de douceur pour contrebalancer le reste. J'espère que la suite te plaira encore merci !

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires en reviews, c'est hyper encourageant.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

Le ronronnement de la ville bourdonnait derrière le tintement des cloches de la St Margaret's Church qui sonnait 11h ainsi que le début de l'office funéraire, mais Hermione ne semblait entendre ni l'une ni l'autre. La jeune femme était assise sur un banc légèrement reculé qui faisait face à l'église. Elle avait le regard vide et les mains posées à plat sur les genoux. Sa gorge nouée lui faisait mal et ses yeux semblaient avoir été frictionnés avec du papier de verre. Elle était prostrée sur ce banc depuis une demi heure déjà sans trouver la force de bouger le moindre membre.

A distance, elle avait vu défiler un nuage de personnes habillées de noir qui s'engouffraient peu à peu dans l'église. Certaines lui étaient familières et d'autre non. Il lui sembla reconnaître par moment de lointains cousins ou des visages qu'elle avait déjà vu dans les vieux albums photos de ses parents. Elle ressentit un vide énorme en croisant le regard attristé de certains individus dont elle ignorait l'existence, comme si une partie inconnue de la vie de son père venait lui fouetter le visage.

Son coeur s'était déchiré en lambeaux quand elle avait aperçu sa mère descendre les marches du parvis, titubant de douleur et s'effondrant dans les bras des personnes venues dire un dernier au revoir à son mari. Elle était littéralement brisée, son visage était creusé par la peine et son corps entier était devenu presque rachitique. Hermione prit alors peur de la voir s'éteindre à son tour.

Elle avait offert des regards de compassion à une dizaine d'entre eux. Elle avait lu le chagrin dans leurs yeux. Elle avait porté et partagé leur deuil. Pourtant personne ne lui prêta attention.

Personne ne savait qui était cette jeune femme désemparée assise sur ce banc au loin.

Peu à peu, elle vit la foule s'engouffrer dans la fraicheur de la battisse et, quand tout le monde fut entré et installé, elle pénétra à son tour discrètement dans l'église.

La cérémonie fut simple et remplie de tendresse. Une chorale d'enfants chantaient les chansons favorites de Mr Granger et plusieurs personnes avaient préparé des discours qu'ils récitèrent les uns après les autres. Quelques anecdotes touchantes et parfois drôle parvinrent même à décrocher des sourire de l'assemblée. Puis vint le tour de la mère d'Hermione de prendre la parole. De sa voix étranglée, Mrs Granger retraça le parcours de vie de son époux et insista sur tout le bonheur qu'il lui avait apporté durant ces nombreuses années.

" Même si nous n'avons jamais eu d'enfant, j'ai toujours eu la sensation que, même à deux, nous formions une véritable famille. Une famille qui battait avec un seul et unique coeur. "

Cachée derrière une immense colonne de pierre, Hermione fondit en larmes.

La cérémonie prit fin aux alentours de 12h et toutes les personnes présentes quittèrent tour à tour l'église. Hermione attendit de se retrouver seule et fit apparaître à l'aide de sa baguette une magnifique couronne de lys blancs qu'elle déposa délicatement au pied du cercueil de son père qui trônait encore au centre de la nef. Une voix tremblante s'éleva alors derrière elle.

" Merci... " chuchota la mère d'Hermione qui venait de rentrer à nouveau dans l'église.

Hermione fit volte face les yeux remplis d'une soudaine panique mais sa mère ne sembla rien remarquer. Elle s'approcha alors de sa fille avec un léger sourire et lui prit délicatement les mains.

" Ce sont ses fleurs préférées... Vous le connaissiez depuis longtemps ? "

" Je... euh..."

Le bruit de pas de plusieurs hommes en costume retentit dans l'entrée de l'église et Mrs Granger se tourna vers eux. C'était les employés des pompes funèbres qui venaient chercher le cercueil pour l'emmener au cimetière. Il jetèrent un regard vers l'épouse du défunt comme pour lui demander une permission silencieuse d'emmener son mari et celle-ci hocha tristement la tête. Quand elle voulu reporter l'attention sur son interlocutrice elle s'aperçu que celle-ci avait disparue. La jeune femme avait laissé derrière elle une odeur familière de framboise et Mrs Granger eu soudain l'étrange impression d'avoir connu la jeune demoiselle aux yeux noisettes qui venait à l'instant de s'évaporer dans les airs. Elle ferma les yeux et sembla entendre tour à tour le grincement d'une balançoire, une mélodie répétée pendant des heures au piano et les éclats de rire d'une petite fille. Ses pensées furent interrompues par le cortège des hommes en costume qui se dirigeait vers la sortie en portant le grand coffre de bois clair dans lequel reposait Mr Granger. Elle posa délicatement la main sur le couvercle du cercueil et l'accompagna vers l'extérieur en murmurant avec un léger sourire :

" Elle avait les mêmes yeux que toi... "

Et puis elle n'y pensa plus et oublia à nouveau.

Hermione atterri à genoux dans l'une des ruelles qui bordait le Chemin de Traverse, elle venait de transplaner d'urgence depuis l'église St Margaret et n'avait pas évalué son atterrissage en douceur. Elle se releva, les membres endoloris, et frotta rapidement sa jupe maculée du mélange de poussière et d'eau qui parsemait le chemin en pavé. Elle reprit peu à peu ses esprits et porta ses mains à son visage en se remémorant le regard interrogatif de sa mère. Elle sanglota à nouveau mais cette fois une longue plainte s'échappa de sa poitrine. Hermione n'avait pas été prudente, elle le savait, et ce contact avec sa mère n'avait fait qu'ouvrir davantage la blessure profonde qui lui déchirait les entrailles.

" Plus jamais... " murmura-t-elle.

Non, plus jamais elle ne devait rentrer en contact avec son ancienne famille, c'était bien trop douloureux. Elle se souvint alors des paroles qu'une infirmière avait prononcé un jour alors qu'elle prétextait une visite à la vieille dame qui souffrait d'Alzheimer.

" C'est toujours plus dur pour ceux qui se souviennent n'est ce pas ? "

Hermione prenait davantage conscience aujourd'hui des mots de la jeune femme et ils lui percèrent le coeur.

" Mademoiselle? Est ce que tout va bien? "

Une élégante sorcière longiligne venait d'apparaître dans l'entrebâillement d'une petite porte qui donnait sur la ruelle. Elle arqua un sourcil devant le tailleur poussiéreux et le chignon défait d'Hermione puis lui jeta un regard inquiet en voyant son visage complètement abattu. Hermione prit alors conscience qu'elle avait transplané à l'arrière de chez Tissard et Brodette, le magasin de vêtement pour sorciers et son visage s'empourpra quand elle vit la vendeuse détailler avec stupeur son apparence. Même si l'apparence physique n'était pas une valeur essentielle chez Hermione, elle se sentait un peu honteuse de se retrouver dans cet état lamentable face à quelqu'un. Elle hocha alors la tête en reniflant, s'essuya les joues et adressa un sourire timide à la sorcière qui lui faisait face.

" Désolée... Mauvaise journée. " dit-elle simplement.

Puis Hermione prit le chemin du Chaudron Baveur dans l'espoir de se reposer un peu et de remettre de l'ordre dans son allure avant d'aller retrouver Ginny.

En pénétrant dans la taverne Hermione fut accueillie par le sourire chaleureux de Daisy, la petite sorcière rondelette du service bagagerie. En voyant la triste mine de la jeune femme, Daisy lui offrit quelques unes de ses patacitrouilles.

« Tenez mon enfant, une petite douceur vous remontera le moral ! »

Hermione n'avait plus rien d'une enfant mais Daisy était le genre de femme attendrissante que tout le monde rêvait d'avoir pour grand mère aussi elle la remercia d'un léger sourire en la serrant brièvement dans ses bras. La vielle dame en rose lui rendit son étreinte et retourna s'occuper de la bagagerie.

Tom, quand à lui, semblait vraiment contrarié. Le tavernier frottait avec mauvaise humeur le comptoir sur lequel était encore posé une carafe de whisky pur feu à moitié vide. A ses côtés flottait joyeusement une balayette qui semblait être ravie d'avoir pu ramassé les débris d'un verre brisé. Hermione préféra donc s'éclipser dans sa chambre plutôt que d'affronter l'agacement de Tom en lui commandant son repas de midi. De toute manière elle n'avait pas très faim et les quelques confiseries de Daisy seraient largement suffisante pour rassasier la jeune femme.

Quand elle pénétra dans la pièce, celle-ci était baigné par une douce lumière qui perçait peu à peu les nuages de fines pluies. L'après-midi ne pouvait être que meilleure, en comparaison à la matinée qu'elle venait de vivre. Hermione se dirigea alors vers le lit moelleux qui trônait au centre de la pièce et s'effondra de fatigue.

* * *

« KLING »

Le bruit d'un verre qui venait de se fracasser sur le sol interrompit le calme qui régnait dans le Chaudron Baveur. Tom, furieux, pesta contre le voyageur à moitié affalé sur le comptoir qui venait de faire tomber son verre de whisky. Draco, encore à moitié assoupi, fronça les sourcils en grognant quand il vit le tavernier emporter la carafe à moitié vide de whisky pur feu. Il tenta maladroitement de la rattraper et son coude glissa du comptoir manquant de le faire tomber de son tabouret.

« Ca suffit ! Vous avez assez bu ! » gronda Tom « Vous n'avez qu'à sortir prendre l'air et tenez vous éloigné de mes carafes en cristal ! »

Draco avait toujours détesté qu'on lui donne des ordres mais il n'avait aucune envie de perdre son temps à marchandéeravec cet abruti de barman. De plus, il sentait que si il ouvrait la bouche, le flot qui en sortirait ne serait pas forcément un flot de parole. Il se redressa et tituba jusqu'à la porte de sortie en essayant de garder une certaine contenance.

« Pour la prestance, tu repasseras Malfoy » se murmura-t-il à lui même d'une voix traînante.

Il passa complètement ivre devant le service de bagagerie où la sorcière vêtue de rose sembla juger utile de lui proposer une patacitrouille quand elle observa l'état du jeune homme. Draco ne répondit pas et leva les yeux au ciel puis claqua la porte en grommelant.

Il déambula, l'air hagard, une bonne heure sur le Chemin de Traverse puis, pris de nausée il s'aventura dans l'une des ruelles adjacentes. Génial ! Maintenant il allait être malade ! Il releva son capuchon tandis qu'il se tordait vers l'avant, une main sur le mur, l'autre sur le ventre. Ses yeux se crispaient au rythme de maux de tête qui lui transperçaient le crâne. Ok : cette demi bouteille de whisky pur feu, à jeun, n'avait vraiment pas été une bonne idée, il fallait l'admettre. Mais alors qu'il s'attendait à tout moment à régurgiter l'ensemble du liquide ambré, ses maux de tête et de ventre s'apaisèrent peu à peu. Ses traits se décrispèrent et Draco prit de profondes respirations.

« Vous n'allez quand même pas vomir ici ?! »

Une voix féminine qui surgit de l'arrière de la boutique Tissard et Brodette fit se redresser Draco d'un seul coup et celui-ci se retourna pour faire face à son interlocutrice. En découvrant les cheveux blonds et le regard acier du jeune homme, l'élégante vendeuse se figea instantanément et un éclair de panique jaillit dans ses yeux.

« Mr Malfoy... Je ne vous avez pas reconnu pardon... Je vais chercher votre commande. »

Draco s'empressa de rabattre son capuchon sur son visage pestant contre lui-même de l'avoir enlevé, maintenant tout le Chemin de Traverse serait au courant qu'il était là. La vendeuse s'engouffra d'un pas pressant dans la boutique, Draco sur ses talons. Elle farfouilla pendant quelques minutes dans l'arrière boutique et en revint avec deux grandes boîtes noires sur lequel le nom de l'enseigne se détachait en lettres d'or.

« Nous avons retouché les manches de votre veston et ajouté les broderies demandées sur la robe de Ms Greengrass. Si vous le souhaitez, nous pouvons les déballer pour examiner... »

« Ca ira merci... » coupa Draco.

La vendeuse n'insista pas et déposa les deux boîtes dans une grande pochette raffinée qu'elle tendit à Draco. Celui-ci réceptionna le colis et attrapa fermement le poignet de la jeune femme, la dévisageant de ses yeux gris menaçants.

« Je ne souhaite pas que ma visite fasse la une de la Gazette du Sorcier demain, est-ce bien clair ? »

La vendeuse, paniquée, tenta d'arracher en vain son poignet de l'emprise du jeune homme. Lorsqu'elle finit par lever les yeux vers lui, celui-ci la fixait, comme si il attendait une réponse.

« Oui Monsieur... » souffla-t-elle simplement et retrouva aussitôt la liberté de son poignet qu'elle frotta vigoureusement avant de s'enfuir vers l'arrière de la boutique.

Draco poussa un soupir et ferma les yeux un instant. Il pressa avec une colère contenue la pochette qu'il avait dans la main et sortit de la boutique en prenant soin d'ajuster son capuchon. Ce qui était sûr c'est que cette entrevue l'avait fait complètement désaouler.

Draco passa le reste de son après-midi à arpenter le Chemin de Traverse. Vers 14h30, il se rendit chez Gringotts afin de retirer de quoi subvenir aux besoins de sa mère et lui pendant les semaines du procès de Lucius. Il savait très bien qu'il valait mieux pour eux de faire profil bas au risque de subir les intimidations et menaces de leurs réfractaires à chaque fois qu'ils pointeraient le nez dehors. Car si la famille Malfoy pouvait se vanter de posséder un nombre incalculable de biens, leur quantité d'ennemis était, à elle seule, la plus impressionnante de leurs collections.

C'est donc un peu tendu, à l'image des jours à venir, que Draco pénétra dans la banque des sorciers. Les Gobelins étant de petits êtres particulièrement méfiants, il savait que porter sa capuche dans l'enceinte de Gringotts relevait de tout sauf d'une bonne idée et c'est donc à visage découvert qu'il voyagea dans le bâtiment.

Le voyage en wagonnet ne fut pas de tout repos pour l'estomac encore fragile de Draco et il fût alors bien heureux de retrouver la terre ferme du hall une fois son retrait effectué. Toutefois la nausée le repris de plus belle quand, en se dirigeant vers la sortie, son regard croisa celui d'une jeune femme à la longue chevelure rousse qui sortait visiblement aussi d'une virée en wagonnet. Les deux sorciers se dévisagèrent avec dédain.

« Weasley... » marmonna Draco les dents serrées « Ton héros de mari m'envoie son épouse de seconde main pour me rappeler notre rendez-vous au Ministère ? Note que je ne peux que comprendre son impatience, son quotidien manque tellement d'élégance.. »

Le visage de Draco se fendit d'un large sourire quand il vit la colère déformer les traits de Ginny. Celle-ci le foudroya du regard et ses yeux noisettes prirent une teinte aussi flamboyante que ses cheveux.

« C'est ça Malfoy, fanfaronne autant que tu le veux... Sans mon _héros_ de mari, comme tu dis, tu croupirais avec ton salaud de père à Azkaban ! »

A l'inverse de Harry, Ginny se montrait beaucoup moins clémente avec la famille Malfoy et en particulier avec Lucius. Aujourd'hui encore, ses rêves étaient tourmentés par le souvenir du journal de Jedusor que le père de Draco avait glissé dans son chaudron lors de leur première rencontre. Elle fut d'ailleurs surprise de voir que l'évocation de Lucius Malfoy semblait inspiré presque autant de mépris à Draco qu'à elle même. Elle poursuivit :

« Bref, contrairement à Harry, je ne suis pas obligée de supporter ta présence... Rends toi service et écoute le Ministère. Histoire de te sortir du pétrin dans lequel ton père vous a encore fourré ! »

Elle n'attendit pas que Malfoy lui réponde et le laissa planté au milieu du hall de Gringotts tandis qu'elle franchissait la porte de sortie. Elle avait toutefois eu le temps de voir le visage de l'ancien Serpentard se tordre de haine et elle en tira une pleine satisfaction. Un petit sourire triomphant se dessina sur le visage de la jeune femme alors qu'elle entrait chez Fleury et Bott afin de rejoindre son rendez vous de 15h.

Draco était resté figé au milieu du hall de la banque, les poings serrés. Ginny Weasley avait touché la corde sensible en parlant de Lucius et du fait que le reste de la famille ne devait sa liberté qu'à Potter et, à en juger par le sourire qu'elle arborait en partant, elle en avait pleinement conscience. Les effluves de sorciers qui sillonnaient dans Gringotts se firent soudain plus silencieuses et Draco sentit peu à peu des regards, tantôt paniqués tantôt haineux, se poser sur lui et sur sa chevelure blonde. Il s'enveloppa alors rapidement dans sa longue cape noir et quitta précipitamment le bâtiment pour retourner chercher ses bagages au Chaudron Baveur.

* * *

Les rayons timides du soleil transpercèrent la chambre 18 du Chaudron Baveur et vinrent caresser la silhouette de la jeune femme brune qui venait de sortir de la salle de douche. Ses cheveux encore humides faisaient miroiter des éclats de lumières tandis qu'elle enfilait les longues manches de sa robe en dentelle blanche. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil rapide à son reflet dans le miroir et ce qu'elle y découvrit sembla la rassurer. Elle passa une main sous ses yeux dégonflés et soupira légèrement comme si elle appréhendait le moment à venir.

Elle sortit de sa chambre et descendit les marches qui menaient au rez de chaussée. Elle observa le regard du tavernier jeter des éclairs au voyageur encapuchonné qui se tenait devant la bagagerie. Une sorcière rondelette habillée tout de rose et qui était habituellement très souriante, avait soudainement pris une moue vexée en récupérant le ticket de son interlocuteur.

La jeune femme brune se faufila derrière lui pour atteindre la sortie vers le Chemin de Traverse et sa peau glissa, à son passage, contre l'étoffe douce et raffinée de la cape du voyageur.

Elle arpenta les pavés encore ruisselants et poussa, dans un tintement, la porte de chez Fleury et Bott. Au même instant, l'homme encapuchonné sortit à son tour, l'air agacé, du Chaudron Baveur.

D'une main il transportait la valise qu'il venait, non sans mal, de récupérer et de l'autre il réajusta son vêtement qui laissait deviner quelques mèches blondes argentées. Le tissu qui frôla son visage lui chatouilla agréablement les narines.

Celui-ci sentait la framboise.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hibou Express de l'auteur :** Bonjour à tous, j'espère que vous allez bien ! Tout d'abord je m'excuse du retard que j'ai pris pour ce chapitre... J'avais prévu de le publier la semaine passée mais les jours se sont succédés à la vitesse de l'éclair et avec mes horaires de boulot accumulés à la fatigue j'ai eu moins de temps pour écrire mais voici le chapitre 4 fraîchement terminé. D'abord un grand merci pour le nombre grandissant de vues à chaque nouvelles publication de chapitre : votre engouement face à cette histoire me fait super plaisir et à chaque fois que l'histoire est « followé » mon petit coeur fait la danse de la joie. Merci également pour vos reviews d'amour auxquelles je répond ci-dessous :

Swangranger : Merci beaucoup pour ta review je suis super contente que tu aies ressenti, à travers l'écrit, les émotions traversées par mes personnages !

June Green : Hihi je juste ravie que mon histoire te plaise autant ! J'ai vraiment beaucoup travaillé sur la partie d'Hermione pour transmettre au maximum les émotions ressenties face à ce genre de situation.

Maxine3482 : Merci pour ta review ! J'essaye de poster assez régulièrement oui et j'espère que la suite te plaira autant que les premiers chapitres :)

Ebony974 : Oh quel plaisir de lire ce genre de reviews ! Je suis contente que ma façon d'écrire te plaise dans la manière d'alterner les deux histoires. Celles-ci sont sur le point de se confondre enfin hihi j'espère que ma manière de faire te plaira ! Bonne lecture à toi :)

Nanoute1321 : Ahah tes deux reviews m'ont fait très plaisir merci à toi et ... voilà la suite !

Voilà c'est tout pour moi, je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre ! Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos réactions en commentaire parce que : l'échange avec vous, c'est cool !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

La librairie Fleury et Bott était restée la même depuis l'époque où Hermione venait y acheter ses manuels scolaire, à une exception près. Depuis une petite année déjà, Arthur, le gérant de la boutique, avait fait installer un petit salon de thé dans un coin de la pièce principale. De grands fauteuils en velours entourés de petits poufs trônaient à présent aux abords de la cheminée ronronnante dans laquelle sifflaient joyeusement quelques bouilloires ensorcelées. Des effluves de thé vert se mélangeaient avec l'odeur de papier qui émanait des rayons remplis d'ouvrages. Hermione se sentit directement apaisée dans cet environnement si chaleureux. Les librairies et bibliothèques avaient toujours été des endroits qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement mais aucun n'était comparable à Fleury et Bott. Après de longues journées au Ministère, elle se plaisait à venir y dévorer ses nouveaux ouvrages en dégustant son thé à la pêche. Mais aujourd'hui elle n'était pas là pour profiter de la tranquillité que lui apportait cet endroit et elle aperçut très vite la longue chevelure rousse de son amie qui se penchait vers la table basse en acajou pour y déposer sa tasse de porcelaine fleurie d'où s'échappait un arôme de rose et de chocolat. Ginny se redressa pour accueillir Hermione et l'étreignit tendrement. Son visage était rempli de douceur mais Hermione y décela rapidement un sentiment d'inquiétude qui trahissait les traits fins de la jeune femme.

« Tu es là depuis longtemps ? J'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop faite attendre désolée... »

Hermione se rendit compte en prononçant ses excuses qu'elles ne se rapportaient pas tant à son retard qu'à la situation générale. La jeune femme savait très bien à quel point Ginny accordait un point d'honneur au bonheur de sa famille et elle craignait qu'en ayant blessé Ron, sa belle-soeur se mette à éprouver une certaine rancoeur envers elle. Pourtant aucune trace de ressentiment n'était présente dans le regard de Ginny et Hermione poussa un léger soupir de soulagement.

« Je ne suis là que depuis quelques minutes rassure toi, j'avais juste besoin d'une petite douceur pour me... calmer. » Ginny pinça les lèvres puis secoua la tête avant d'arborer à nouveau un sourire rempli de bonne humeur. « Ce nouveau thé à la rose a très bien fait l'affaire. »

D'un geste de la main, Ginny invita sa belle-soeur à prendre place sur le fauteuil en face d'elle et Hermione s'enfonça confortablement dans l'épais velours couleur prune de son siège. Une petite bouilloire virevoltait déjà gaiement autour d'elle en attendant de pouvoir remplir la tasse fleurie qui venait d'apparaître sur la table. Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent quelques banalités en dégustant leur thé puis un silence pesant s'installa, Hermione contempla un moment l'affluence de sorciers qui arpentaient le Chemin de Traverse sous un soleil radieux et Ginny lui lança un regard interrogatif.

« Tu n'es pas juste venue me faire la conversation Mione... N'est-ce-pas ? »

Hermione baissa les yeux et se mordit légèrement la lèvre d'où se dégageait un goût sucré de pêche.

" Non, bien sûr que non... "

Ginny fronça légèrement les sourcils attendant qu'Hermione poursuive mais elle ne le fit pas.

" Hermione, que se passe-t-il? Ron est complètement abattu, il ne comprend rien à ton départ... et moi non plus d'ailleurs ! Ca ne te ressemble pas... "

Cette dernière phrase résonna avec une certaine acidité aux oreilles d'Hermione qui se crispa. Elle avait souvent l'impression qu'elle renvoyait aux autres une image idéalisée d'elle même. La sensation de ne pas avoir droit à l'erreur parce qu'elle était cette Petite Miss Parfaite qu'avait décrite Rita Skeeter à l'époque.

" J'ai l'impression d'entendre ton frère... "

Hermione avait prononcé ces mots avec un ton plus acerbe qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu et ses joues rosirent aussitôt. Ginny la dévisagea comme pour vérifier que son interlocutrice n'était pas une autre personne qui aurait abusé de Polynectar.

« Et ? C'est supposé être quelque chose de mal ? Hermione écoute... Mince à la fin, si au moins tu m'expliquais ce qui se passe ! »

Le visage d'Hermione perdit toute couleur et sembla se fermer. Son regard vide se porta à nouveau sur l'extérieur: l'agitation qu'elle y avait observée un instant auparavant lui donnait maintenant la nausée. Elle baissa les yeux et porta la main à sa gorge comme si elle redoutait la douleur que lui susciteraient les mots qu'elle s'apprêtait à prononcer.

« Il est mort... » souffla-t-elle en s'étranglant « Mon père est mort, Ginny. »

Le souffle de Ginny se coupa brusquement, elle avait l'impression d'avoir reçu un énorme coup de poing dans l'estomac. L'image de Fred allongé et inerte lui transperça le crâne et ses yeux se mirent à briller. Le deuil avait été si long et douloureux qu'il avait parfois quelque chose d'irréel. Coincée dans sa tristesse, Ginny n'imaginait pas qu'une autre épreuve de la sorte pouvait à tout moment frapper à nouveau quelqu'un de son entourage. Certes elle n'avait presque pas connu les parents d'Hermione mais, depuis qu'elle leur avait infligé le sortilège d'Oubliette, Ginny avait fini par, elle aussi, oublier qu'elle en avait.

Elle se leva aussitôt pour aller serrer dans ses bras sa belle-soeur endeuillée mais Hermione se figea et se leva d'un bond les mains braquées devant elle comme pour l'empêcher d'approcher.

« Non... S'il te plaît... »

Ginny recula d'un pas et regarda son amie avec tristesse. Elle ne lui reprocha pas le refus de son étreinte car elle savait que la réaction face au décès d'un proche était propre à chaque personne. Elle avait vu Georges, sa mère et Ronald verser des torrents de larmes à la mort de Fred tandis que son père s'était plongé dans un mutisme de plusieurs mois. Chacun réagissait différemment face à la perte d'un être cher et il ne fallait jamais brusquer les choses. Elle même se souvenait du nombre d'étreintes qu'elle avait reçues et qui, au final, n'avaient fait que lui rappeler chaque jour la douleur que portait sa famille.

« Je suis navrée vraiment... Si j'avais su... Il faut que Ron... »

« Non, il a... Vous avez assez souffert comme ça ! » trancha Hermione d'une voix tremblante.

Elle fit alors face au regard désolé de Ginny qui semblait vouloir l'épauler mais Hermione ne voulait pas qu'on l'aide. Elle poursuivit :

« Je sais qu'il comprendra et qu'il sera là... Mais je ne veux pas lui en parler, je ne veux pas voir dans ses yeux ce que je lis dans les tiens là maintenant Ginny. Je ne veux pas lui faire revivre un nouveau deuil. J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour moi, pour faire face. Explique lui je t'en prie... »

« Bien sûr... Je le ferais... Je suis désolée Hermione... »

Ginny s'approcha à nouveau, hésitante, mais cette fois c'est Hermione qui la serra dans ses bras avec douceur.

« Merci. » chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille de son amie et elle sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue.

Elle desserra son étreinte et, d'un revers de la manche, s'essuya la joue puis accorda à Ginny un sourire timide. Le silence s'était à nouveau installé tandis qu'elles rejoignaient leur siège et une atmosphère lourde planait entre les deux jeunes femmes. Hermione s'empressa de rompre le silence avant que la conversation ne conduise à nouveau vers son père.

« Comment va Harry ? J'espère que mon absence au Ministère ce matin ne lui a posé aucun problème ? »

Harry et Hermione travaillaient tous les deux Ministère de la Magie dans le département de la justice Magique. Harry était récemment devenu Chef du bureau des Aurors et, avec le rebondissement dans le procès Malfoy, il était complètement débordé. Depuis la requête d'appel de Lucius, des centaines de sorciers mécontents s'étaient présentés au bureau des Aurors afin de faire part de leur opposition et Harry risquait de voir la situation dégénérer le jour du procès. La horde d'ennemis que s'était attirée la famille n'était pas réputée pour avoir le pardon facile. Au contraire, certains d'entre eux étaient bien décidés à rendre aux Malfoy le mal qu'ils avaient engendré. Harry avait sans aucun doute couvert l'absence d'Hermione mais elle n'était pas sans savoir que celle ci n'avait certainement pas rendu service à son ami. Ginny eut une moue soudainement gênée et ses joues s'empourprèrent légèrement.

« A vrai dire... C'est aussi pour ça que je suis ici... C'est le chaos complet ! Harry m'a supplié de te convaincre d'aller le voir au Ministère cette après-midi. Il doit absolument te voir m'a-t-il dit mais ne t'en fais pas, je lui expliquerais... »

Hermione secoua la tête avec empressement et regarda son amie d'un air posé.

« Non non Ginny. Ne t'en fais pas je vais aller le voir ! Mon absence a dû être assez embarrassante comme ça... »

Ginny esquissa un sourire qui laissait transparaître son léger soulagement mais également une pointe d'inquiétude. Hermione de son côté jeta un regard à la pendule de la librairie qui affichait 16h30 et acheva la fin de sa tasse de thé. Elle se redressa alors pour aller saluer Ginny qui l'étreignit une nouvelle fois avec tendresse.

« Je suis tellement désolée pour toi. Je parlerais à Ron c'est promis mais prend le temps qu'il te faut. Et si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit... »

Hermione adressa un sourire affectueux à Ginny dont les yeux brillaient à nouveau et lui posa délicatement la main sur l'épaule.

« Je sais Ginny... Merci... »

Elle jeta à son amie un regard entendu puis attrapa son sac de perle qu'elle porta en bandoulière avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Hermione ignorait ce que lui voulait Harry mais elle avait la nette impression que c'était important. De toute façon, retourner au Ministère serait sans aucun doute bénéfique pour elle: s'ensevelir sous une bonne tonne de travail lui permettrait d'oublier un instant sa peine. Elle respira une grande bouffée d'air, se concentra avec détermination sur l'image de l'Atrium du Ministère de la Magie et transplana.

* * *

Draco arpenta les rues de Londres qui menait au Ministère. Toujours encapuchonné, il traînait sa grosse valise d'une main tout en empoignant son balai de l'autre. Il essuya les nombreux regards, parfois interloqués ou apeurés, des Moldus qui croisaient sa route mais il les ignora, marchant avec élan vers sa destination. Draco arriva enfin au coeur de Londres et aperçut la vieille cabine téléphonique rouge qui se dressait à quelques mètres de lui. Il pénétra tant bien que mal dans celle-ci, ses bagages le contraignant à se coller à la paroi vitrée et attrapa le combiné en pressant les cinq chiffres qui composaient le code magique. Un voix féminine s'éleva de l'appareil.

« Ministère de la Magie, quel est l'objet de votre visite ? »

« Le bureau des Aurors m'a envoyé une convocation. » répliqua sèchement Draco.

« Merci de ne pas ouvrir la porte pendant toute la durée du déplacement. »

La cabine téléphonique s'enfonça alors profondément dans le sol puis s'arrêta quelques secondes plus tard à la lisière de l'Atrium. Draco ôta son capuchon et s'extirpa avec autant de difficulté que précédemment de la porte vitrée tandis que la voix résonna à nouveau.

« Le Ministère de la Magie vous souhaite la bienvenue. »

« Ouai c'est ça... » grommela Draco.

Une femme vêtue d'un tailleur bordeaux et de lunettes papillons noires l'accueillit aussitôt qu'il fût sorti de la cabine.

« Monsieur Malfoy, nous vous attendions. Si vous voulez bien me suivre jusqu'au Bureau de la Sécurité. »

Celle-ci l'invita, d'un geste de la main, à la suivre mais Draco pinça les lèvres. Bien sûr il savait que le passage au Bureau de la Sécurité faisait partie du protocole d'entrée des visiteurs mais son accueil s'apparentait davantage à une escorte de criminel qu'à un comité de bienvenue. Il resta silencieux et fronça les sourcils en s'avançant dans l'Atrium au fond duquel se trouvait le bureau en question. Les regards curieux précédemment échangés avec les Moldus dans les rues de Londres étaient incomparables avec ceux que lui lançaient les sorciers qu'il croisait tandis qu'il arpentait le parquet sombre du Hall. De nombreux chuchotements suivis d'exclamations de colère s'élevèrent de la foule de sorciers qui l'entourait, en quelques instants tous les regards s'étaient braqués sur lui, certains indignés d'autre parfaitement haineux. Draco craignait qu'à tout instant quelqu'un se jette sur lui et il se demanda s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de garder son capuchon sur les yeux. Alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres du Bureau de la Sécurité, une voix désagréablement familière résonna aux oreilles de Draco pour interpeller la femme en tailleur qui l'accompagnait.

« Merci Elisabeth mais je vais m'occuper de Mr Malfoy... »

Un jeune homme aux cheveux d'un noir de jais venait d'apparaître à leurs côtés. Ses yeux verts étaient cerclés d'énormes cernes elles-mêmes chevauchées par une paire de lunettes rondes. Il portait un uniforme d'Auror composé d'une longue veste officier noire et sur sa poitrine brillait l'écusson du Chef du Bureau des Aurors. Il jeta quelques coups d'œil rapides sur la foule de sorciers qui se tenait dans le hall et fît un signe de tête à Draco pour l'inciter à le suivre.

« Potter ? Le Grand Chef se déplace pour faire le comité d'accueil maintenant ? Et moi qui pensait que tu avais « d'importantes responsabilités »... Comme quoi... »

« Je crois qu'il serait judicieux que tu presses le pas Malfoy... Personne ici n'a envie de te voir, moi y compris alors avance et tais toi. »

Harry avança d'un pas tellement précipité que Draco eut du mal à le suivre. Un nombre grandissant de notes de services vinrent lui raser la tête puis il s'engouffra à la suite de Harry dans l'une des cages d'ascenseur dorée. Harry indiqua à Draco les sangles qui pendaient du plafond pour l'inciter à s'y accrocher mais Draco avait déjà les mains fortement agrippées sur celles-ci. L'ascenseur démarra en trombe et le corps de Draco fut projeter vers l'arrière mais celui-ci planta fermement ses pieds sur le sol afin de bouger le moins possible, il jeta un oeil à Harry qui semblait quand à lui avoir l'habitude d'emprunter cette cage infernale et il ne vacilla que très légèrement. Draco aperçut tout de suite le regard anxieux de Potter qui semblait faire tournoyer une quantité impressionnante d'informations dans sa tête. Quand l'ascenseur s'arrêta enfin au niveau 2, Draco s'aventura vers la porte grillagée pour sortir mais fut arrêté par le bras de Harry qui s'avança pour regarder de part et d'autre du couloir. Quand il vit que la voie était libre il indiqua à nouveau à Draco de lui suivre, ce dernier fronça les sourcils, l'air franchement agacé par la situation. Sans un bruit ils arpentèrent le couloir qui menait au Bureau des Aurors et une fois arrivés devant la porte, Harry s'y engouffra avec hâte et referma précipitamment derrière eux. Il leva alors sa baguette vers la porte et murmura « Assurdiato », ainsi il était sûr que personne ne pourrait entendre leur discussion.

Draco observa l'immense pièce circulaire au milieu de laquelle trônait un énorme bureau en bois de chêne. En face de lui, les murs sombres de la pièce étaient fendus par une unique et grande fenêtre dont les vitres opaques inondaient la pièce d'une douce lumière. Une quantité impressionnante d'ouvrages s'alignaient le long des murs et grimpait jusqu'à la coupole qui surplombait le haut plafond. Un bruissement provenant du centre de la pièce détourna l'attention de Draco et celui-ci s'aperçut alors qu'une personne était déjà présente dans la pièce et les attendaient, assise sur l'un des fauteuils qui entourait le bureau. Neville Londubat se redressa en se tortillant les mains et son visage sembla pâlir lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Draco. Ce dernier remarqua au même moment que Londubat tenait entre ses mains un dossier sur lequel une image représentant sa mère semblait s'indigner d'être tenue à l'envers.

« C'est une blague... Potter ? Tu veux bien m'expliquer tout ce foutu cirque ? Et lui là, qu'est ce qu'il fiche ici ? »

Harry ignora Malfoy, il s'assura de son enchantement sur la porte et se dirigea vers son bureau. Il prit place dans un immense fauteuil noir et se pencha vers le dossier que venait de lui tendre Neville. Sur la couverture de celui-ci, le portrait de Narcissa Malfoy semblait apprécier d'avoir retrouver une place confortable. Harry feuilleta brièvement quelques pages et s'adressa à Neville.

« Très bien Neville, merci... Tout est prêt ? »

« Tout est en ordre Harry, il ne me manque que ton signal. »

« Parfait, tu peux y aller. Je m'occupe du reste... Et n'oublie pas Neville, personne ne doit savoir où vous êtes... »

Neville acquiesça d'un signe de tête et récupéra le dossier puis il se leva et marcha en direction de la sortie. Il s'écarta légèrement de sa trajectoire quand il passa à côté de Malfoy et son visage fut rempli de terreur face à l'air furibond de Draco. Il se glissa discrètement dans entrebâillement de la porte et prit soin de fermer derrière lui. Un silence de plomb fit alors son entrée dans la pièce, Harry semblait plongé dans de la paperasse tandis que Draco se retenait de ne pas exploser de colère. Son visage se crispa et sa voix s'éleva avec un calme terrifiant, détachant avec soin chacune des syllabes des mots qu'il prononçait.

« Potter... Si tu ne me dis pas tout de suite ce que je fous ici et pourquoi cet abruti de Londubat vient de partir avec un dossier concernant ma mère sous le bras je te jure que... »

« J'ai chargé Neville de la protection de Narcissa... »

Draco sembla tout à coup abasourdi. Harry avait dit ça avec un calme stupéfiant tout en croisant les mains sur son bureau, la tête relevée vers son interlocuteur. Le visage de Draco se fendit d'un sourire mauvais.

« Tu crois vraiment que j'allais attendre la protection du Ministère pour mettre ma mère en sécurité Potter ? »

Ce fut alors au tour de Harry de réprimer un sourire, il se prit la tête entre les mains et la secoua en soupirant.

« Tu veux parler de la maison des Blaise à Oxford ? Super Malfoy... Quel plan infaillible ! »

Draco se décomposa, il s'apprêta à répliquer mais Harry ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion.

« J'ai envoyé quelques Aurors à la Cabane des Brumes ce matin, elle était déjà encerclée par vos opposants et ils ne vous préparaient pas un pot de bienvenue tu peux me croire. Neville va rejoindre ta mère pour l'emmener en sécurité. Pour de bon cette fois ! »

Le visage de Draco se tordit en une grimace de colère, il sentait son sang battre violemment dans ses tempes.

« Où l'emmène-t-il ? »

« Personne ne le sait. Neville est le seul à connaître l'emplacement, c'est lui même qui l'a choisi. C'est plus sûr. »

« Tu confies à Londubat la vie de ma mère et tu n'as aucune idée de l'endroit où cet abruti compte l'emmener ? Potter je te jure que tu as intérêt à m'y conduire dans la minute sinon... »

« C'est hors de question Malfoy, vous êtes plus en sécurité séparés qu'ensemble. »

Harry cru un instant que Draco allait exploser de colère. Il semblait vouloir hurler mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Les minutes défilèrent et semblèrent durer des heures. Draco et Harry se dévisageaient intensément et puis Draco sembla retrouver peu à peu son calme comme s'il était forcé d'admettre sa défaite. Il baissa alors la tête et souffla avec mépris.

« Et donc Potter, tu m'as fait venir ici pour ne pas que je me mette en travers de ton précieux petit plan ? »

Harry reprit un air plus grave et planta son regard émeraude dans celui de Draco.

« Non je t'ai fait venir parce que des membres du Ministère veulent profiter de la réouverture du procès de ton père pour t'envoyer à Azkaban. »

* * *

Hermione atterrit vacillante au beau milieu de l'Atrium du Ministère de la Magie. Elle tourna alors sur elle même afin de jeter quelques regards aux alentours pour mieux se repérer. Elle aperçut au loin les ascenseurs dorés qui reliaient les différents départements et se dirigea vers ceux ci. Sur son chemin elle vit des centaines de missives volantes fendre l'air avec empressement. Elle croisa également une foule de sorciers en colère qui s'entassaient devant l'accueil mais, dans le brouhaha, elle ne saisit pas le sens de leurs revendications. Quelque chose était définitivement en train de se passer au Ministère et cela ne présageait rien de bon. Elle rencontra également Neville dont le visage laissait transparaître une certaine peur, il jetait des coups d'oeil paniqués aux alentours en serrant contre lui un dossier en papier kraft.

« Neville ? Neville ici ! Salut... Dis moi, est ce que Harry est dans son bureau ? »

Neville semblait préoccupé et avait sursauté en entendant son prénom mais il s'était rassuré en découvrant les traits familiers de Hermione.

« Ah Hermione c'est toi ! Oui il est dans son bureau mais il est avec... »

Neville sentit alors des regards interrogateurs provenant des employés du Bureau de la Sécurité se poser sur lui. Il pressa l'enveloppe de papier contre sa poitrine et s'exclama d'une voix plus aiguë qu'il ne l'aurait voulu :

« Désolée Hermione, il faut vraiment que j'y aille... Harry t'expliquera ! »

« Mais... »

Trop tard, Neville avait transplané. Hermione fronça alors les sourcils et pénétra dans l'ascenseur doré qui entreprit sa course folle jusqu'au niveau 2 où se trouvait le Département de la Justice Magique. Elle s'avança dans le couloir et s'arrêta devant la porte close du bureau de Harry. Elle tendit l'oreille afin de percevoir l'éventuelle voix de son ami mais la pièce qui se trouvait derrière la porte semblait être dépourvue de tout son. Elle frappa alors trois coups sourds cependant personne ne l'invita à entrer.

« Etrange... » murmura-t-elle.

Elle fronça les sourcils et se décida à entrer dans le bureau pour en avoir le coeur net. Elle tourna la poignée et la porte s'ouvrit dans un léger grincement, Hermione vit alors les yeux de Harry, assit derrière son bureau, se poser sur elle. En face de son ami se tenait un jeune homme grand à la chevelure blonde argentée , celui-ci se retourna brusquement vers elle en l'entendant pénétrer dans la pièce.

Un regard acier, rempli de mépris, se posa aussitôt sur elle et Hermione fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant l'identité de l'homme qui lui faisait face.

C'était Draco Malfoy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hibou Express de l'auteur :** Bonjour à tous ! Le moins d'octobre pointe le bout de son nez tout gris et avec lui, un nouveau chapitre. Il a prit un peu plus de temps à l'écriture que les précédents donc j'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue. C'était un chapitre « entre-deux » et l'inspiration était plus dure à venir mais je préférais la laisser faire son chemin pour pouvoir vous offrir du contenu de qualité et ne pas bafouer le chapitre surtout qu'au final il me plaît pas mal ! J'espère d'ailleurs qu'il vous plaira autant que les précédents surtout qu'il marque les retrouvailles de nos deux protagonistes. Encore un grand merci pour vos reviews, ce sont elles qui, la plupart du temps, me boostent à écrire la suite le plus vite possible alors merci pour vos élans de motivation.

Maxine3482 : Merci pour ta review ! Te voilà servie avec ce chapitre, j'espère que la réunion des deux personnages te plaira.

June Green : Merci beaucoup pour tes commentaires ! Je suis contente que les personnages autant secondaires que principaux te plaisent :) et voici un nouveau chapitre pour ré-attaquer une nouvelle semaine. Bonne lecture à toi.

Swangranger : Oui je pense aussi qu'il était important pour Hermione de faire face à ses propres démons. Quant à Neville je pense que tu auras un peu plus d'informations concernant son rôle dans le chapitre à venir :) !

Tsukasa-Kokoro : J'ai ri, mais ri ! Voilà le prochain chapitre maintenant tu peux ôter toutes les malédictions que tu as fait planer au dessus de ma tête. Merci en tout cas pour tes compliments je suis très touchée même si tu me hais ahah !

Thilou Lovegood : Comme ton retour ici me fait plaisir ! J'espère qu'à l'avenir tes professeurs te laisseront le loisir de lire en paix ! J'ai d'ailleurs eu le plaisir de voir ton nom apparaître dans un commentaire d'une vidéo de Florence Porcel récemment, comme quoi le hasard fait bien les choses et je te rencontre là où je ne t'attends pas. Merci pour tous tes commentaires, je suis très heureuse que ma manière d'écrire/de décrire te plaise toujours autant. Tant de compliments qui font monter le rouge à mes petites joues merci encore ! Et voici la suite comme tant attendue !

Comme toujours bon chapitre à tous, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions en reviews pour en discuter au prochain chapitre.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

Le Ministère tout entier était plongé dans une ambiance électrique, l'indignation et les éclats de voix faisaient rage dans l'Atrium mais rien n'était comparable à l'atmosphère qui régnait à l'instant dans l'un des bureaux du second niveau. Après avoir renié l'existence de l'autre pendant des années, deux anciens rivaux se faisaient à nouveau face. Elle, la Gryffondor, tellement brillante et montrée en exemple par tous les professeurs, la Miss je-sais-tout, la Sang-de-Bourbe et puis lui, le Serpentard, l'enfant prodigue d'une noble famille de Sang-Pur, le vaniteux, le Mangemort. Tant de préjugés et d'adjectifs préconçus qui n'étaient plus qu'un simple écho aujourd'hui, et pourtant... La lionne et le serpent se livraient une lutte silencieuse, les griffes déployées s'apprêtant à fondre sur les crochets acérés et venimeux du reptile au sang froid. Le malaise de la situation fit qu'Harry se redressa en silence pour aller accueillir sa plus vielle et meilleure amie. Ils s'enlacèrent avec affection sous le regard de Malfoy qui affichait à présent une moue dégoutée. Harry entraîna Hermione un peu plus loin en jetant des coups d'oeil à Draco comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne pouvait entendre leur conversation. Harry se passa une main dans les cheveux et un soupir de soulagement s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres qui formaient à présent un franc sourire.

« Mione, bon sang... Merci ! Tu n'as pas idée à quel point ta présence me sauve la vie mais... »

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre puis il plissa à nouveau le front.

« Il faut faire vite... »

Son regard s'arrêta un moment sur la porte qu'avait franchie Hermione quelques instants plus tôt puis il sembla tendre l'oreille à l'affût d'un bruit qui, visiblement, ne venait pas. Hermione fronça les sourcils d'un air interrogateur, toute cette agitation dans l'Atrium et le comportement de Harry ne faisait que renforcer son inquiétude. Elle s'apprêtait à interroger son ami quand une voix glaciale s'éleva dans son dos. Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine, Draco Malfoy n'avait manifestement pas l'intention d'être mis plus longtemps à l'écart de leur conversation.

« D'abord Weasley, puis Londubat et maintenant Granger. Décidément Potter notre entrevue est ponctuée de rencontres désagréables. Déjà que celle prévue à la base ne m'enchantait pas... »

Bien qu'elle fut tentée d'ignorer les propos désobligeants de Malfoy, en entendant le premier nom prononcé Hermione jeta un regard incrédule à Harry.

« Ron ? Ron est venu ici Harry ? »

Malfoy eût un petit rire mauvais face aux visages perplexes de ses deux interlocuteurs.

« Ton mari, Granger ? Oh non voyons... J'imagine qu'il doit être terriblement occupé à nettoyer le résultat de quelques Bombabouses défectueuses dans son... hum... magasin... Enfin une tâche à la hauteur de ses qualifications... Mais non, c'est son homologue féminin que j'ai eu le déplaisir de croiser avant de venir. Cette chère Madame Potter. »

Harry serra les poings et sentit la colère monter en lui, pendant un long moment il se questionna sur les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à veiller à la protection des Malfoy. Il se souvint alors des paroles d'Albus Dumbledore : si, un jour, vous avez à choisir entre le bien et la facilité... Supporter Draco Malfoy et s'évertuer à protéger sa famille contre sa volonté était loin d'être une tâche aisée, mais chacune de ses entrailles lui hurlaient que c'était la bonne chose à faire. Après tout Malfoy n'avait pas pris que de mauvaises décisions dans sa vie, l'une de ses meilleures lui avait d'ailleurs partiellement sauvé la vie.

Hermione quant à elle s'était contentée de lever les yeux au ciel. Depuis le temps, les attaques verbales de Draco Malfoy avaient fini par rebondir sur elle sans plus jamais la transpercer. Et dans le pire des cas, il lui restait toujours en réserve l'une de ses inoubliables gifles. Hermione reporta alors son attention sur Harry et l'interrogea d'une voix qui trahissait son impatience naissante.

« Bon sang Harry je ne comprends rien de ce qui est en train de se passer... Tu m'expliques ? »

« Et Merlin seul sait à quel point il t'est insoutenable d'ignorer quelque chose Granger... »

Harry grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible et se dirigea à nouveau vers son bureau, Hermione lui emboita le pas suivi par Draco qui poussait de longs et bruyants soupirs témoins de son agacement. Les trois sorciers s'installèrent alors autour de la grande table en chêne. Draco s'enfonça négligemment dans l'un des grands fauteuils tandis qu'Hermione prenait place sur le fauteuil d'à côté, elle s'assit sur le rebord de celui-ci le dos droit, les mains croisées sur ses cuisses. Replongé quelques années en arrière face à sa gestuelle de « première de la classe », Draco s'attendait presque à la voir subitement lever le bras vers le plafond pour répondre à une quelconque interrogation. Il voulu un instant lui faire remarquer mais se ravisa et réprima sa moquerie derrière l'un de ses petits ricanements. D'un air nonchalant, il s'accouda à son fauteuil, l'index appuyé contre sa joue. Même si Draco refusait de l'exprimer à voix haute, il s'impatientait d'entendre ce que Potter avait à lui dire et l'évocation, quelques minutes plus tôt, de son éventuel emprisonnement à Azkaban ne présageait aucune solution que Draco aurait pu considérer comme étant « bonne » . Sa contrariété face à l'attente semblait être partagée par Hermione qui se tordait les mains, un regard inquisiteur toujours posé sur Harry. Celui-ci rassemblait différents parchemins éparpillés de part et d'autre de la table et Hermione se demanda si c'était dans un réel souci de rangement ou par envie de gagner du temps face à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à leur révéler. Elle s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge et Harry leva enfin les yeux vers elle. Hermione pencha légèrement la tête en arquant un sourcil et Harry devina que son manège ne la dupait pas vraiment. Il ne pouvait rien cacher à Hermione, il n'avait jamais pu. Il regarda tour à tour Draco puis Hermione et poussa un soupir.

« Hum... Bon... Comme je le disais à Malfoy avant que tu... »

« ... avant que tu ne nous interrompes Granger ! »

Harry jeta un regard noir à Draco mais Hermione se contenta de l'ignorer à nouveau, lui et son sourire narquois qui trônait fièrement sur son visage pâle.

« Je t'écoute Harry. »

« Mmmh... Oui donc... Disons que la réouverture du procès de Lucius Malfoy a fait l'effet d'une bombe. Beaucoup estiment que la guerre aurait pu être évitée si le Ministère n'avait pas refusé pendant si longtemps de croire au retour de Voldemort et ils se souviennent de l'influence qu'avait Malfoy sur Fudge. Ils considèrent aussi, qu'en tant qu'ancien Mangemort, jamais Lucius n'aurait dû avoir de poste au Ministère peu importe s'il prétendait avoir été manipulé... Si le doute était permis il n'aurait pas dû lui accorder la confiance que nécessitait son poste. Un tas de sorciers se souviennent de l'impunité dans laquelle ont vécu beaucoup de Mangemorts pendant l'entre-deux guerres et ils pensent aujourd'hui que chaque personne détenant la marque des ténèbres ne devrait pas rester impunie... »

Son regard émeraude s'était posé sur Draco qui se frotta instinctivement l'avant-bras gauche. Son sourire s'était peu à peu effacé tout au long du discours de Harry et il affichait désormais un air complètement absent qui n'échappa pas à Hermione. La peur qu'elle lisait dans les yeux de Draco en cet instant lui fit se demander si la liberté qui lui avait été accordée avait un jour pu lui sembler réelle. Hermione, elle, était dans le camp des vainqueurs et sa peur avait pris fin le jour où le Lord Noir était tombé. Mais qu'en était-il de la terreur que l'on pouvait ressentir quand, après avoir perdu l'ultime bataille, le gouffre s'étend encore sous nos pieds ? Draco baissa lentement la tête et sa voix enrouée s'éleva dans la pièce.

« Tu dis qu'ils veulent punir tous les détenteurs de la marque Potter... Alors pourquoi s'en prennent-ils à ma mère ? »

« Parce qu'ils savent qu'elle est ta seule faiblesse... »

Ce dernier mot transperça Draco de part en part, ses mains se crispèrent et, avec fureur, il tapa du poing sur la table. Il se leva d'un bond, rejetant avec rage le fauteuil sur lequel il était assis puis se mit à faire les cents pas dans la pièce. Cinq années... Cinq années durant lesquelles il s'était efforcé à reconstruire un semblant de vie et aujourd'hui il avait l'impression que tout le ramenait au point de départ. Il était à nouveau le fils imbu des Malfoy, l'enfant abject suivant avec ardeur les traces de son père, le Mangemort. Pendant des années il avait joué des faiblesses de chacun pour arriver à ses fins comme le lui avait si habilement appris Lucius mais aujourd'hui ce jeu malsain se retournait contre lui. Pouvait-il vraiment le reprocher? Il avait joué, en grande partie contre son gré c'est vrai, mais pourtant aujourd'hui c'était lui seul qui faisait face à son imminente défaite. Et à présent il se retrouvait là, bloqué entre les murs d'une institution qui désirait son incarcération prochaine. Mais que faisait-t-il là? Etait il tombé dans un piège tendu par Potter? Avait-il eu jamais l'intention de le laisser quitter le Ministère? Pendant un instant il pensa à transplaner sans demander mais ils savaient que ce n'était que retarder l'échéance puisque le Ministère suivait ses déplacements à la trace. Il jeta un air haineux à Potter et sa voix trembla de rage.

« Qu'est ce que je fais ici Potter? Tu voulais être le premier à m'arrêter? Obtenir la gloire et décrocher les lauriers auprès de Kingsley Shacklebolt? N'es-tu donc jamais rassasié de notoriété ? »

« Penses-tu vraiment que j'aurais pris le soin de mettre ta mère à l'abri si c'était le cas? »

Draco ne répondit pas et continua à faire les cents pas dans la pièce. Hermione les observait tour à tour de manière incrédule, certes tout le mystère qui planait autour de cette discussion était intriguant mais Hermione ne cessait de se demander ce qu'elle faisait ici et pourquoi Harry avait jugé tellement important de la convier en tant que spectatrice de cet entretien un brin surréaliste. Harry avait-il besoin de la consulter étant elle même membre de son département? Elle l'ignorait et, bien qu'elle mourrait d'envie de connaître les raisons de sa présence, elle n'osa pas rompre la tension silencieuse qui s'éternisait entre les deux sorciers.

« Même si tu me méprises encore davantage pour cela Malfoy, il n'a jamais été question pour moi de vous priver, ta mère et toi, de liberté. Et je ne laisserais pas le Ministère prendre une nouvelle décision irraisonnée motivée par la haine de quelque chose qui les effraient... »

« Et en grand Seigneur tu veux nous sauver une nouvelle fois? Juste ciel comme Harry Potter est grand, qu'il est juste et clément... Mais rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé si cela n'avait pas été pour toi Potter. »

« En effet Malfoy... Et j'imagine ô combien ta vie aurait été merveilleuse piégée entre les griffes de Voldemort... »

Le sarcasme de Harry perçait largement dans le son de sa voix et Draco lui-même savait que ses propos étaient dépourvus de toute légitimité. Aucun doute n'était permis quant à l'obscur avenir qui aurait attendu la famille Malfoy si Harry n'avait pas vaincu Lord Voldemort. Mais il lui fallait bien un bouc émissaire, quelqu'un à détester encore plus qu'il ne se haïssait lui même: et Potter était le candidat idéal, il l'avait toujours été.

« Bref... Ta mère et toi n'êtes plus en sécurité pour le moment et c'est pour cela que je t'ai fait venir. J'ai chargé Neville de mettre Narcissa à l'abri et... Hum... A vrai dire Hermione c'est pour cela que j'ai tant insisté pour que tu viennes... J'aimerais que ce soit toi qui prenne en charge la sécurité de Malfoy... »

« QUOI ?! »

Les cris du Serpent et de la Lionne s'élevèrent en choeur, celui de Draco transpirait l'indignation tandis que celui d'Hermione relevait plus de la stupeur. Subitement, Draco se mit alors à éclater de l'un de ses rires froids.

« Rassure moi Potter tu plaisantes? Tu as vraiment l'intention de confier ma sécurité à cette... à ELLE ? »

« Harry... Je... Je ne crois pas que ce soit une très bonne idée... »

Harry se passa une main dans les cheveux, visiblement très mal à l'aise. Il savait très bien que cette annonce ne résonnerait pas comme une bonne nouvelle ni pour Malfoy, ni pour Hermione. Mais il avait eu beau tourner le problème dans tous les sens, vu l'urgence de la situation, c'était la seule solution qu'il avait trouvé. Il s'adressa alors à Hermione avec un sourire gêné.

« Je voulais t'en parler avant qu'il arriver Mione mais... Enfin je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion... Avec Ron et... »

« Harry ! Je peux te parler en privé un instant ? ... »

Hermione fit les gros yeux à Harry et se leva d'un bond. Elle n'avait aucune envie que Draco Malfoy ait le bonheur d'entendre que sa vie personnelle s'apparentait dernièrement à un véritable désastre. Elle croisa alors son regard acier tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte du bureau, de toute évidence elle y lisait que, lui non plus, n'avait aucune envie de se coltiner sa compagnie le temps du procès. Harry se redressa à son tour, suivant Hermione sur ses talons.

« Reste là Malfoy, nous revenons tout de suite... »

« Non mais je rêve ! Tu m'as pris pour un... »

Mais Harry avait déjà claqué la porte derrière lui, Hermione semblait complètement restabilisée, elle entraîna son ami dans un léger renfoncement qui joignait le couloir principal afin d'éviter que leur conversation ne soit perçue par d'éventuelles oreilles indiscrètes.

« Harry, je ne peux pas faire ce que tu me demandes... Ma vie s'apparente à une véritable catastrophe en ce moment et... enfin tu sais à quel point Malfoy est une calamité à lui tout seul ! »

« Je sais Hermione... Je suis désolée de te demander cela mais je n'ai pas d'autre solution... »

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas demandé à Neville ? »

« Tu vois vraiment Neville gérer Malfoy ? »

Hermione eut un léger sourire. Bien sûr qu'il était courageux et il avait toutes les qualités pour protéger correctement Narcissa mais Draco Malfoy, au delà de son nombre incalculable de défauts, était un sorcier brillant et particulièrement rusé et il n'aurait fait qu'une bouchée de Neville.

« Hermione, Neville et toi êtes les seuls en qui je peux avoir confiance au sein du Ministère... Surtout pour ce genre de mission... Jamais je ne t'aurais demandé cela si j'avais eu une autre issue. Je sais que ta vie est mouvementée en ce moment, Ron et toi... »

« Ron n'y est pour rien Harry c'est juste que... »

Elle se passa une main sur le visage, ses yeux recommencèrent à lui picoter dangereusement. La voix tremblante elle releva la tête vers Harry dont le regard était maintenant rempli d'inquiétude.

« C'est mon père, Harry... Il est... Il est mort... »

La nouvelle lui fit l'effet d'un coup de fouet sur l'échine, son corps tout entier fut parcouru d'un frisson glacé et avant qu'il ait eu le temps de répondre quoique ce soit, Hermione fondit en larmes dans ses bras. Bon sang ! Il aurait dû le sentir... Hermione n'était pas du genre à abandonner Ron sans raison et celle-ci devait être terrible pour qu'elle parte avec autant de précipitation. Harry aurait dû s'en douter et il étreignit Hermione avec douceur.

« Je suis désolée Hermione, pardonne moi... Je... »

Comment Harry aurait-il pu trouver les mots dans ce genre de circonstances ? Lui même n'avait que très rarement trouvé le réconfort dans les paroles de son entourage quand ceux-ci évoquaient la mort tragique de ses parents. Les yeux brillants et sans un mot, Harry serra alors Hermione un peu plus contre lui et lui passa une main dans les cheveux.

« Je suis là pour toi... Je le serais toujours et si... »

Mais soudain un bruit qu'Harry redoutait plus que tout surgit au bout du couloir.

« Et merde... »

La foule de sorciers en colère que Hermione avait croisé plus tôt dans l'Atrium avait au moins triplé de volume et ils se dirigeaient tous avec rage vers le bureau de Harry. Elisabeth Wingrove, la sorcière qui avait entreprit d'escorter Draco Malfoy un peu plus tôt, était en tête de file accompagnée de l'un des membres du Bureau de la Sécurité.

« Mr Potter a tenu à escorter Mr Malfoy lui même, cela avait l'air important j'imagine qu'ils sont encore dans son bureau... »

Le visage de Harry devint livide et ses yeux s'emplirent instantanément de panique. Il lâcha Hermione avec une certaine douceur et jeta des regards furtifs dans tous les sens comme pour chercher une issue au piège qui était en train de se refermer sur eux. Dans quelques instants ils ouvriraient son bureau et tomberaient nez à nez Malfoy et Harry savait très bien que la foule à laquelle il allait être confronté ne lui souhaitait aucun bien.

« Bon sang ! Pourquoi les ont-ils laissé monter ? Ils veulent déclencher une émeute ? »

Harry sentit soudainement les mains de Hermione lui agripper les poignées et son regard inquiet se posa sur son amie. Elle avait séché ses larmes et se tenait droite, souriant avec tendresse à Harry.

« Ralentis les Harry... Je m'occupe de Malfoy... »

La surprise se lisait sans difficulté sur le visage de Harry qui sembla aussitôt mal à l'aise. Hermione l'avait aidé et soutenu tellement de fois et maintenant qu'il aurait dû lui rendre la pareille, elle était à nouveau prête à sacrifier ses émotions pour lui venir en aide. Harry lui jeta un regard qui sembla lui demander silencieusement si elle était sûre de son choix et celle-ci hocha simplement la tête. Harry lui attrapa alors les mains et chuchota d'une voix à peine perceptible.

« Ne le laisse pas transplaner, le Ministère surveille tous ses déplacements... Il faudra que tu l'escortes ! Personne ne doit savoir où vous êtes, envoie moi des hiboux pour communiquer... Toujours des différents et... »

« Ca ira Harry, je me débrouillerais... Dépêche toi... »

Harry acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et se dirigea vers le couloir, essayant d'adopter une attitude faussement détendue. Hermione l'entendit alors s'adresser à la foule qui approchait dangereusement de son bureau.

« Elisabeth... Que font tous ces gens ici ? Je peux vous aider ? »

Hermione n'attendit pas plus longtemps et transplana avec hâte dans le bureau de Harry. Draco Malfoy était assis sur le siège de cuir qu'il avait précédemment quitté, il se tenait le visage entre les mains, ses coudes posés sur ses genoux.

« Malfoy ! »

Il releva précipitamment son visage blafard vers Hermione et l'interrogea du regard.

« Granger ? Où est Potter ? Pourquoi as-tu transplané ? »

Hermione ne répondit pas et se précipita vers lui, guettant le moindre bruit émanant du couloir. Draco se leva alors et fit un pas en arrière en voyant Granger s'avancer dangereusement vers lui. Celle-ci lui jeta un regard furieux et lui attrapa le bras. Ce geste électrisa Draco qui voulu se défaire de ce lien mais Hermione le tenait fermement.

« On a pas le temps Malfoy... Accroche toi à moi... Maintenant ! »

Hermione jeta un regard vers la poignée de porte qui était en train de tourner sur elle même, ils allaient entrer. Elle plongea son regard dans les yeux acier de son interlocuteur et celui-ci s'agrippa solidement à elle.

Le bruit d'une porte grinçante s'éleva le long des murs sombres de l'immense pièce circulaire. Harry balaya la pièce de son regard inquiet. La foule hargneuse qui le précédait le bouscula pour pénétrer dans le bureau et après de longues secondes silencieuses ils posèrent les yeux sur Harry qui arborait à présent un sourire rempli de quiétude.

« Je vous l'ai dit... Il a quitté mon bureau il y a plusieurs minutes de cela... Je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où Mr Malfoy peut se trouver à l'instant. »

Et Harry n'avait pas menti. Draco Malfoy se trouvait à présent avec Hermione Granger et Merlin seul savait où elle l'avait emmené.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hibou Express de l'auteur :** Par Merlin... Avouez le... Vous me haïssez ! Cela fait plus de 4 longs mois maintenant que je n'ai plus écrit. Ou plutôt que je n'ai plus eu beaucoup l'occasion de le faire... Entre le travail, la préparation d'un heureux événement et quelques gros soucis délicats à gérer : je me suis laissée déborder et j'ai mis l'écriture de cette fiction de côté. Sans jamais l'oublier pour autant, j'ai ressenti à nouveau l'envie et le besoin de vous écrire cette suite récemment. Sans compter que ma capacité horaire s'est montrée assez clémente que pour me laisser le temps de vous rédiger ce nouveau chapitre ! J'essayerai sincèrement de ne plus mettre autant de temps avant de vous proposer les prochains malheureusement cela ne dépend pas toujours de moi. Quoiqu'il en soit j'espère que vous apprécierez ces nouvelles lignes. J'attend vos retours avec impatience.

Thilou Lovegood : La noble suite se sera fait attendre bien longtemps j'espère que tu m'en excuseras ! Surtout après être resté sur le cliffhanger précédent... Décidément je n'ai pas d'âme ! Merci infiniment pour ces merveilleux compliments qui me vont, comme à leur habitude, droit au coeur.

Swangranger : C'est ce sens du sacrifice qui est l'une de ses plus nobles qualités et qui me vaut une admiration, sans borne aucune, envers ce personnage. Merci à toi pour ton retour.

Tsukasa-Kokoro : Tes exigences seront encore mis à rude épreuve vu ce qui arrive et surtout le temps que j'ai mis pour le pondre huhu ^^ . J'espère toutefois que cette suite te plaira et que tu m'accorderas ton pardon et ton indulgence en attendant la suite (qui je l'espère ne sortira pas dans 4mois sinon je t'enterre pour de bon !).

Lalite : Quel plaisir de lire ces quelques lignes ! Je suis heureuse que tu puisses trouver une nouvelle dimension à ces personnages et qu'ils te plaisent. Bon chapitre à toi !

Luinw : J'essaye de rester le plus fidèle possible à ce qui a été créé auparavant car c'est ce qui m'a plu et m'a fait m'attacher autant à la saga. Contente d'y arriver, à tes yeux en tout cas. Merci pour ta review !

Bon chapitre à tous, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions en reviews pour en discuter au prochain chapitre.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

Le soleil matinal caressait de ses rayons encore timides la rosée qui perlait sur la végétation de la forêt. Le gazouillement lointain des oiseaux qui s'éveillaient était le seul son qui perturbait le silence apaisant de cet havre de paix.

« CRAC »

Un craquement sonore brisa soudain la quiétude de l'endroit et une valise s'écrasa sur le sol, répandant l'ensemble de son contenu dans l'herbe encore humide. Un second bruit sourd retentit un bref instant plus tard tandis que le corps nauséeux de Draco Malfoy heurtait le sol de plein fouet. Son atterrissage après un transplanage n'avait jamais été aussi brutal, les sens en alerte il avait l'impression d'être complètement désorienté, ce voyage avait sans aucun doute été le plus désagréable de sa vie. Il releva péniblement la tête et observa les alentours, une dense forêt baignée d'une douce lumière s'élevait tout autour de lui. Au loin il pouvait percevoir le murmure de l'eau dont les clapotis résonnaient en écho à travers les arbres. Le contenu de sa valise s'éparpillait à quelques mètres de lui et il se releva péniblement pour aller rassembler ses affaires désormais humides. La main sur le ventre, il ne cessait d'observer les alentours, il avait la sensation d'avoir récupéré instantanément la gueule de bois qui l'avait quittée quelques heures plus tôt.

Mais où diable avait bien pu l'emmener cette miss-je-sais-tout ? Il écarquilla alors les yeux et souffla d'une voix à peine audible :

« Granger ? ... »

Il jeta des coups d'oeil tout autour de lui. Bon sang où était elle ? Son atterrissage l'avait tellement secoué qu'il n'avait même pas pris conscience de l'absence de son escorte. Une légère plainte s'éleva alors dans son dos et Draco fit aussitôt volte face. Hermione se tenait péniblement contre un arbre, les jambes tremblantes sous son corps mince, elle ne semblait pas avoir heurté le sol avec violence comme Draco mais le voyage semblait avoir été encore plus éprouvant pour elle qu'il ne l'avait été pour lui. Hermione se plia alors soudainement en deux et, secouée par des spasmes, recracha la bile acide qui venait de lui remonter à la gorge. La mine dégoutée, Draco s'éloigna de ce spectacle peu appétissant et, sans compassion aucune, retourna ramasser ses affaires qui parsemait le sol autour de sa valise. D'un revers de la main, Hermione s'essuya le coin des lèvres. Cet épisode peu plaisant semblait cependant lui avoir rendu son équilibre et elle se redressa avec un peu plus de facilité. Elle contempla avec soulagement la forêt qui l'entourait et le chuchotement de cet environnement familier fit naître un léger sourire sur son visage. Mais cette sensation de bien-être ne fut que de courte durée quand les grommellements d'un Draco mécontent vinrent bourdonner à ses oreilles. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel en se demandant si les minutes à venir n'allaient pas être encore plus désagréables que le terrible voyage qu'ils venaient de faire. Après un bref moment d'hésitation, elle s'avança alors vers Malfoy, récupérant au passage quelques uns des effets personnels du jeune homme qui jonchaient le sol puis les lui tendit en silence. Sans la remercier, Draco lui arracha ses affaires des mains et les fourra dans sa valise avant de la refermer. Celle-ci était à présent détrempée par toute la rosée matinale qui avait imbibée ses affaires. D'ailleurs pourquoi y avait-il encore de la rosée à une heure aussi avancée de la journée ? Granger et lui avaient quitté le bureau de Potter vers 17h et là le soleil semblait seulement démarrer son ascension.

« Mais bon sang quelle heure est-il ? »

Hermione le regarda à peine, elle semblait chercher autre chose du regard.

« Il doit être aux alentours de 8h du matin... »

Draco écarquilla les yeux, complètement interloqué.

« 8h du mat... ? Bordel Granger tu transplanes pas en instantané ou quoi ? Et dire que tout le monde vante tes aptitudes en magie... »

Hermione ne broncha pas face à sa remarque acerbe et commença à marcher quand elle aperçut au loin le chemin de terre qu'elle cherchait.

« Il n'est pas 8h du matin parce que je ne transplane pas assez vite mais parce que nous avons transplané loin... C'est simplement le décalage horaire Malfoy. »

« Le décalage horaire ? Attend... 9h de décalage ? Bon sang Granger où est ce que tu nous a emmené ? »

« Nous sommes au Lac Tahoe... »

Draco, qui lui avait emboité le pas, s'arrêta net. Le souffle coupé et l'air stupéfait, il sentit ses jambes s'ancrer dans le sol suite à la révélation de l'ancienne Gryffondor. Hermione, qui n'entendait plus, à sa suite, les pas trainants de son interlocuteur, fit volte-face et lui jeta un air interrogateur.

« T'as... T'as transplané jusqu'en Californie ? »

« Oui Malfoy... Tu sais : mes aptitudes en magie, tout ça... »

Sans un mot de plus, Hermione se retourna à nouveau et poursuivit sa route jusqu'à rejoindre le chemin de terre qui leur faisait face. Draco, toujours sous le choc de cette révélation, lui emboîta le pas avec un air décontenancé. Pendant une fraction de seconde il se mit, lui aussi, à admirer les compétences magiques de la jeune femme mais s'empressa aussitôt de chasser cela de son esprit. Admirer Granger? Et puis quoi encore !

Hermione bifurqua à droite pour continuer son parcours le long d'une pente douce. A mesure qu'ils avançaient en silence, Draco perçu de plus en plus distinctement le murmure de l'eau qu'il avait entendu un peu plus tôt. Après un énième virage entre les arbres gigantesques, ils aperçurent enfin la source de ce bruit paisible.

Sous le regard déconcerté du jeune homme, s'étendait l'immensité bleu azur d'un lac qui se confondait au loin avec la base d'une chaîne de montagnes. Le sommet de celles-ci était, malgré la douce chaleur estivale, toujours recouvert dune fine couche de neige. Le soleil naissant faisait miroiter des reflets multicolores sur les courageux galets qui pointaient la tête hors de l'eau. Draco n'avait même pas pris conscience qu'il s'était à nouveau arrêté de marcher quand il entendit Hermione se racler bruyamment la gorge au loin.

« C'est ici... »

D'un geste de la main elle lui montra un joli chalet en bois, à moitié caché par les pins qui l'entouraient et dont le porche faisait face à la berge. Avec une appréhension palpable, et une fois que Draco l'eut rejoint, Hermione s'avança doucement vers la porte d'entrée en sortant sa baguette magique.

« Alohomora ! »

Un cliquetis sonore se fit entendre et Hermione poussa la porte, suivie par un Draco toujours taciturne qui traînait péniblement sa valise détrempée derrière lui. Elle s'affaira aussitôt à aller ouvrir les tentures poussiéreuses, sans doute fermées depuis longtemps. La pièce sombre fut alors baignée d'une douce lumière et Draco vit se dévoiler peu à peu l'intérieur du chalet. La pièce à vivre dans laquelle ils se trouvaient devait sans doute être la plus grande de la battisse : elle se séparait en un coin cuisine dans lequel un ilot central était entouré de chaises hautes tandis que de l'autre côté de la pièce une imposante cheminée en pierre faisait face à un coin salon dans lequel Hermione prenait le soin d'enlever les draps qui recouvraient les canapés. En levant les yeux, il aperçu une mezzanine accessible depuis un petit escalier en bois qui surplombait deux autres pièces cachées derrière des portes fermées.

Des bibelots et des cadres couverts d'une épaisse couche de poussière était déposés ça et là sur les diverses surfaces planes de la pièce. Draco, silencieux et immobile, était resté sur le pas de la porte. Sur un guéridon à sa droite, se trouvait les vestiges d'un bouquet de pivoines que le temps avait desséché et, juste à côté, une photo de famille encadrée. Il y observa les souvenirs d'une scène joyeuse d'une petite fille aux longs cheveux bruns en bataille, poussée par un grand homme bienveillant sur une balançoire de fortune suspendue à un arbre. Ils semblaient rire aux éclats. Draco se mit à la recherche de la dernière fois qu'il avait ri comme ça avec son père mais sa mémoire ne put lui offrir aucun souvenir de la sorte.

« Hum... Je vais te montrer la chambre d'ami... »

Les pensées de Draco furent soudain chassées par la voix d'Hermione qui s'adressait à lui. Quand il reporta son attention sur elle il aperçu brièvement les yeux embués de la jeune femme. Elle lui tourna alors le dos et se dirigea vers l'escalier qui menait à l'étage. Elle déverrouilla la première porte qui se trouvait à leur droite et pénétra dans la pièce suivie par Draco. L'endroit était tout aussi chaleureux que le reste du chalet, un imposant lit double faisait face à une grande fenêtre devant laquelle s'étendait la forêt d'arbres qu'ils venaient de traverser quelques minutes plus tôt. Une seconde pièce, que Hermione désigna comme étant la salle de bain, se trouvait à l'intérieur de la chambre et Draco rêva presque instantanément d'une bonne douche. Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées Hermione prit à nouveau la parole.

« Je te laisse t'installer. Il y a des draps et des serviettes de bain dans la commode. Voilà... »

Visiblement mal à l'aise, elle tourna les talons pour quitter la pièce mais s'arrêta brusquement sur le seuil de la porte pour à nouveau faire face à Draco. Elle tendit alors une main ouverte devant lui.

« Ta baguette... »

Draco leva un sourcil et afficha un sourire narquois qui contrastait avec le ton dépourvu d'humour de sa voix. Sa main droite se referma sur sa baguette qu'il avait gardé dans la poche intérieure de sa cape.

« Tu plaisantes là ? Tu ne penses quand même pas que je vais te donner ma ba... »

« Expelliarmus. »

Sans qu'il ait eu le temps de terminer sa phrase sa baguette fit un bond avant d'atterrir dans la main libre de Hermione. La fatigue qu'il avait accumulé ne lui avait même pas laisser l'occasion de riposter. Le visage déformé par la colère, Draco serra le poing dans lequel s'était trouvé sa baguette un instant plus tôt.

« Granger si tu ne me rends pas immédiatement ma baguette, par Merlin, je vais... »

« A l'heure qu'il est le Ministère a très certainement placé une Trace sur toi. Si tu utilises ta baguette ici, Harry aura de graves problèmes et moi aussi. Sans parler de ce qui t'attend ! »

« Je sais très bien me débrouiller seul ! Je n'ai pas besoin que Potter me colle une baby sitter. »

« Alors cesse de faire l'enfant ! »

Hermione était restée calme, en apparence... Car Draco perçu sans mal le flamboiement, dans les pupilles de l'ancienne Gryffondor, tinté d'agacement et d'irritabilité. Le jeune homme, littéralement désarmé, s'avança alors avec fureur vers Hermione. La jeune femme, surprise, recula d'un pas tandis que Draco la fusillait de son regard d'acier.

« Très bien « Nanny » dans ce cas tu ne verras pas d'inconvénient à ce que je reste dans ma chambre ! »

Il empoigna la porte en bois qu'il fit claquer avec rage devant la mine déconfite de Hermione qui se retrouvait indésirée au sein de son propre chalet. Dans un bruit sourd, il l'entendit formuler une centaine de noms d'hippogriffe, sans aucun doute destinés à l'égard du Serpentard avant des percevoir ses pas, lourds de mépris, dévaler les escaliers. Les poings toujours serrés, il arpenta avec rage la pièce pendant de nombreuses minutes. Il avait abandonné son rang, son foyer, sa mère et même Astoria... Ou bien était ce elle qui l'avait abandonné ? Les yeux larmoyants de colère il fit abattre son poing contre le mur de sa chambre. La douleur lancinante qui lui tordait l'estomac se propagea alors vers sa main rougeoyante qui s'était mise à saigner. Lui qui avait été un si bon occlumens se retrouvait à nouveau pris au piège dans le tourbillon de ses émotions, et il détestait ça.

Il attrapa quelques serviettes dans la commode que lui avait désignée Hermione et se dirigea vers la salle de bain où il fit couler un fin filet d'eau sur sa main ensanglantée. Sans sa baguette il ne pouvait avoir recours à quelconques sortilèges de soin et l'absurdité de la situation faisait remonter sa colère. Il inspira profondément et s'avança vers la douche qu'il fit couler à son tour. Il se débarrassa de ses vêtements qui étaient couverts de poussières, de terre et d'une odeur persistante de whisky pur feu.

« Cette journée n'a aucun sens... » pensa-t-il à haute voix.

Avec un soupir, Draco se glissa sous le filet d'eau chaude. La chaleur des jets qui parcouraient sa nuque détendirent son corps endolori par toutes les tensions qu'il avait accumulés au cours des dernières heures. Il sentit son corps raide s'affaisser peu à peu au rythme de ses lentes respirations. Ses yeux gonflés laissèrent échapper les quelques larmes que la fatigue l'empêchait de retenir plus longtemps. Elles furent aussitôt balayées par le ruissellement de l'eau qui coulait sur son visage et disparurent aussi vite qu'elles n'étaient arrivées. Pendant de longues minutes, Draco s'efforça de faire le vide dans sa tête, il dressa avec précaution de solides barrières invisibles derrière lesquelles il enferma méticuleusement toutes ses émotions.

Au bout d'une bonne demie heure, Draco sorti enfin de la douche et s'enveloppa dans l'une des serviettes de bains. La chambre était baignée d'une douce lumière, la poussière qui virevoltait à travers les rayons lumineux était semblable à de fines particules d'or. Draco resta un instant silencieux et immobile, il écouta la mélodie irrégulière des feuilles qui se balançaient au rythme du vent. L'atmosphère qui régnait tout autour de lui était sans doute la plus paisible qu'il ait connue au cours des dernières années. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, la boule qui lui entravait la gorge avait disparue, son estomac s'était dénoué et ses poings, rougis par leur pression constante, s'étaient desserrés. Un étrange sentiment de sécurité lui parcourait le corps et il détestait plus que tout que Potter et Granger en soient les responsables. Il fronça les sourcils et poussa un long soupir.

Sa valise était restée près de la porte et, en voulant y récupérer de quoi se changer, il se souvint que l'ensemble de ses affaires était imbibé de la rosée du sol humide qu'elles avaient jonchées une petite heure plus tôt.

« Et merde... »

Instinctivement il chercha sa baguette du regard avant de se souvenir que celle-ci était en possession de Granger. Son front se plissa un peu plus encore. Il était hors de question qu'il aille lui demander poliment de l'aide pour sécher ses affaires, et encore moins en serviette de bain ! Il entreprit alors d'étaler ses affaires un peu partout dans la chambre. De part et d'autre de la pièce les vêtements se mélangeaient avec les livres ouverts dont les annotations écrites à l'encre étaient désormais semblables à de l'aquarelle. Du nécessaire à potion était éparpillé sur toutes les surfaces planes que Draco avait trouvé. Un vent tiède s'engouffra par la fenêtre laissée ouverte et les tissus à proximité ondulèrent légèrement. Le jeune homme s'allongea dans le lit qui lui avait été attribué et passa de longues minutes à fixer les poutres du plafond dont les nervures semblait former tantôt des Centaures en train de s'affronter tantôt un Nifleur assoupi. Tout était si calme... Le bruit de sa respiration lente n'était troublée que par les cognements sourds de son coeur qui martelait en rythme sa cage thoracique. Il entendit par moment le bruit tamisé d'une ancienne Gryffondor qui semblait s'affairer au rez de chaussée. Les yeux mi-clos il pensa à sa pauvre mère qui devait, en ce moment même, subir la présence de cet empoté de Londubat.

Il distingua clairement le visage mince de sa mère encadré de ses longs cheveux blonds, une main rondelette et protectrice posée sur son épaule. Mais plus il s'approchait d'elle, plus la pièce devenait sombre. Les meubles qui l'entouraient semblaient décrépir et des cendres encore flamboyantes étaient suspendues dans l'air. Le sentiment de sécurité qu'il lisait sur son visage se transformait progressivement en une grimace d'effroi. La main rondelette avait fait place à de longs doigts grisâtres et décharnés qui se déplaçaient lentement vers la gorge de leur victime. Au plus il avançaient au plus leur emprise se resserrait autour de la gorge de Narcissa. Draco hurlait mais seul un sifflement atroce et presque inhumain résonnait autour de lui. Un ricanement aigu et froid retentit. Il aperçu enfin la silhouette encapuchonnée à laquelle appartenait la main émaciée. Derrière le morceau de tissu noir qui cachait le visage du monstre qui riait, Draco vit flamboyer deux yeux rouges dont la pupilles était semblables à celles d'un chat.

Il était revenu, à nouveau...

Un homme recouvert d'un masque de Mangemort apparu à son tour, à genoux à côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Bien que son visage fut caché, Malfoy reconnu sans mal les longs cheveux blonds argentés de son père, entravé par des chaines invisibles qui semblaient lui brûler la peau. Draco entendit un bourdonnement sourd qui lui arracha les tympans et, tandis qu'il s'effondrait de douleur, il vit le Lord Noir sortir de sa manche une longue baguette sombre que le jeune homme, lui même, l'avait aidé à obtenir. Le décor s'effaça dans un aveuglant éclair vert tandis qu'une douleur lancinante parcouru la poitrine de Draco. Il entendit des pas qui se rapprochait de lui, la silhouette encapuchonnée s'approchait de lui la baguette tendue, prêt à frapper à nouveau.

Haletant, le visage rempli de perles de sueur, Draco ouvrit les yeux sur la pièce qui accueillait les premiers rayons du crépuscule. Son cauchemar désagréablement familier avait été interrompu par des pas feutrés et hésitants qui s'avançaient près de la porte de sa chambre. Le fil des événements des derniers jours mirent un bref instant à se remettre en place dans son esprit et ils permirent à Draco d'identifier la présence derrière la porte comme étant celle de Hermione Granger. Il s'était endormi, sans potion... Et à juger l'avancée solaire, son sommeil avait dû être profond. Avait-il hurlé cette fois encore ? La présence silencieuse de la jeune femme derrière la porte semblait lui indiquer que oui. Il se leva d'un bond et attrapa quelques habits, désormais secs, qu'il enfila avec hâte et plus bruyamment que nécessaire. La soudaine activité sonore de la chambre poussa Hermione à regagner, avec une discrétion manquée, l'étage inférieur.

Une fois habillé, Draco sentit la faim lui creuser les entrailles. Il n'avait pas emporté de provisions avec lui et son regard se porta à nouveau sur la porte. Il devrait bien finir par se résoudre à quitter cette pièce et subir la présence forcée de son hôte. Il ferma la fenêtre de sa chambre et enfila un gilet en maille anthracite. La main posée sur la poignée de la porte, il prit une profonde inspiration. Il savait que les confrontations à venir n'auraient rien d'évident, voir même d'agréable pourtant il serait bien forcé de cohabiter avec elle. Dans un soupir las, il poussa la porte qui menait à la mezzanine.

Le regard perdu sur l'immensité du lac, coloré des teintes chatoyantes du coucher de soleil, Hermione semblait aux prises avec une intense réflexion personnelle. En entendant le grincement de la porte qui s'ouvrait au premier étage, elle fit volte face et son regard intense croisa les yeux acier du jeune homme qu'elle avait entendu hurler dans son sommeil quelques instants plus tôt.


End file.
